El Regreso
by rey kon
Summary: Como su titulo lo indica...regresa el Poderoso Poseidon, a reclamar lo que es suyo...La vida de su Hijo...
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra vida marital es un poco extraña, vivimos en casas diferentes, estudiamos en la misma escuela, nuestros ratos de pareja tenemos que programarlos con mentiras, pero…tratamos de hacer que funcione, lo amo demasiado como para no intentarlo dia con dia, Deuce, es el hombre con el cual, deseo vivir el resto de mi existencia.

Soy Cleo De Nile,…o entre nosotros, pueden llamarme Cleo Gorgon, y esta es la historia, de el dia en que Poseidon…regresa a nuestras vidas.

En ocasiones nos comparo a Romeo Y Julieta, que tuvieron que ocultar que estaban casados por los problemas entre familias, algo asi eramos nosotros, yo deseaba tanto que mi esposo pasara no solo una noche, si no todas las de nuestra vida a mi lado, mas no era posible, asi que, con pesar tenia siempre que ir a su casa, despues de pasar unas pocas horas junto a mi, yo lo miraba con tristeza cuando tenia que salir a escondidas por la ventana cuando lo invitaba a dormir conmigo y subia sin que nadie lo supiera, hasta mi habitación.

-en verdad tienes que irte?-le preguntaba siempre con pesar mirando como se colocaba su chaqueta

-sabes que tu padre me mataria si me encuentra aquí, bebe-

-pero esta dormido!-pedia yo

El sonrio con melancolía y besaba mi frente

-tu conoces mejor que nadie que yo daría lo que fuera por quedarme a tu lado hasta el amanecer, mirarte dormir es algo que me fascina,pero debo irme, mi madre esta en casa -me confiesa con suave voz

Últimamente, nos parecía muy difícil separarnos, yo lo bese nuevamente diciendo:

-te amo…solo deseo que el tiempo pase de prisa y que podamos vivir juntos

-yo deseo lo mismo-me sonreía el volviéndome a besar- te veo en unas horas

Yo asentí y vi como hábilmente descendia por mi ventana lanzándome un beso, entraba a su camioneta y se despedia de mi con bastante sigilo, yo siempre lo seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdia de mi vista…es tan difícil no tener su calor a mi lado.

Vuelvo a la cama acostándome en donde el estaba minutos antes, su perfume aun esta ahí, lo aspiro y lo recuerdo nuevamente, acaricio la almohada abrazándola con fuerza, esperando que ese calor, no se separe de mi en toda la noche

-como quisiera tenerte comigo-digo en voz baja y en un tono triste

Y no solo lo quiero para tener intimidad, cuando uno ama de esta manera, la cercanía del dueño de tu amor, se vuelve tan necesaria como el aire que respiras

Mas aun el tiempo es nuestro enemigo…y debemos esperar…para poder hacer nuestros sueños realidad…

Deuce llegaba a su casa 30 minutos mas tarde, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada y todo parecia en completa calma, con sigilo cerraba la puerta de su mansión y se disponía a subir hacia su habitación sin despertar a su madre, cuando en la oscuridad, se topo con una persona en la escalera que por poco y lo tira

-Deuce!, lo lamento-decia Jack tomando a mi esposo del brazo cuando el trastabillaba- te lastime?

Mi chico se quedo atonito al ver al hombre ahí…el traía puesto consigo la bata de seda de su madre, era obvio lo que su presencia significaba, no dijo una sola palabra, Maddie jamas había llevado extraños anteriormente a su casa y no sabia como reaccionar, asi que…simplemente bajo la mirada y subio presuroso hacia su cuarto dando un portazo furioso. Las cosas iban de mal en peor en la relación con su mamá.

Maddie no había aparecido esa noche a reclamar su llegada a esa hora tan impropia y era obvio que, como había estado tan "ocupada" minutos antes, le había importado un comino en donde se había metido su primogénito, asi que al dia siguiente, Deuce se había alistado para la escuela y estaba desayunando 5 minutos antes de la hora que su madre tenia siempre establecido, ella bajo impecablemente vestida

-καλημέρα-saludo en Griego

Mi esposo no contesto

-dije buenos días-cambio de idioma mi suegra pensando que iba a resultar

Su hijo continuaba sin hablar

Maddie le miro furiosa, tomo el periódico y dijo:

-no me salgas con un berrinche por lo de Jack porque ya no eres un niño

Su hijo no contestaba

Ella le miro comenzando a preocuparse

-Deuce?-pregunto

El solo se levanto sin decir nada mas y antes de que abandonara el comedor su madre le dijo:

-te iras sin hablarme o darme un beso?-

Mas mi esposo es demasiado rencoroso y la dejo hablando sola, ella solo suspiro, Jack entraba al comedor ya arreglado correctamente

-ni siquiera me miro-fue lo primero que dijo ella bajando la mirada con pesar

El hombre se sento a su lado tomandole la mano

-quieres que hable con el?-

-no…es mi hijo, es mi obligación hablarle de lo que esta pasando-

-estas segura?

-jamas he tenido problemas con domarle antes-

Maddie se levanto majestuosa y camino hacia la entrada sabiendo que su hijo no tardaria en bajar, en efecto, minutos despues,Deucey bajaba listo para irse

-tenemos que hablar!-le mando su madre

Mi novio seguia sumido en su mutismo

-Deuce-pedia Maddie tomandolo del brazo, mas el se jalo furioso, lo que sorprendio muchisimo a la mujer que nunca antes había tenido problemas para comunicarse con su rebelde hijo

-Deuce!-repitió con más fuerza, el volteo diciendo

-no me pidas que hable contigo, no en este maldito momento! Solo mantente alejada de mí

Y dando un portazo, dejo a su madre bastante triste y confundida.

Deuce iba cavilando la situación, se movía nervioso en el elevador, no concebía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, estaba consciente de que su madre tenía que tener una pareja, mas no el! No Jack, ese hombre le caía bastante mal y saber que había pasado la noche con Maddie , le caía como gancho al hígado. Arrancaba la camioneta con bastante coraje, aceleraba a fondo, que todo el estacionamiento escucho la manera en como el pedal era pisado con todo, saliendo como bólido hacia la calle, iba tan ensimismado pensando en el problema que no noto que un auto se le adelantaba, el iPhone sonaba alertándolo y mi esposo freno a tiempo de ser embestido, el otro conductor le dijo mil improperios mientras Deuce contestaba sorprendido

-ya vienes por mí?-le pregunte

-eh..Sí..Si amor...ahí voy..-dijo agitado

-qué te pasa?-cuestione enseguida notando que algo le ocurría

-no.. Nada...Me pase un alto amor...

-Deucey!-le regañe - que te he dicho de manejar y contestar?

-bebe, si no te contesto, te enojas!

-si pero no quiero que vayas a tener un accidente! Cuelga y ven por mí!-mande enojada

-si querida-me dijo el obediente

En cuanto llego a mi casa, subí a la camioneta y mi marido me contaba lo que había pasado anoche

-amor-dije comprensiva-

-estoy molesto, Cleo-contesto el bajando la mirada- no supe cómo reaccionar

Yo lo abrace con fuerza

-trata de que no te afecte- pedí- debes hablar con Maddie

-no

-Deucey

- No Cleo! No quiero hablar con ella, solo de verla me enfurezco, porque no me dijo que está saliendo con él?-

-porque pensó quizás que te disgustarías-le conteste mirándole

-y si eso piensa, para que lo lleva a la casa?-respondió fúrico

-Deuce...tu también me has llevado a mi-quise replicarle-y ella me odia

-no te odia!-alzo la voz-tu eres diferente! Eres mi esposa

-eso Maddie no lo sabe!-reclame- no debes juzgarla cuando haces tú lo mismo

-aaah,estas de su parte!-se volteó el furioso encendiendo la camioneta para irnos- lo sabia

-no estoy de lado de Maddie-dije cruzándome de brazos- estoy de lado de la razón

-como sea!-contesto mi marido enojado, y pasamos el resto del camino sin hablarnos

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, tome mis cosas e iba a bajarme para entrar cuando él me detuvo

-lo lamento-dijo apenado

-eres un tonto-conteste molesta

-lo sé, no quise desquitarme contigo amor, perdóname, es que es algo que jamás había pasado en casa y...

Lo calle con un beso, sabía que lo necesitaba, el paso su brazo por mi cuello atrayéndome hacia él, entregándose dócil a mí, Deuce es quizás muy frio con la gente que lo rodea, pero sé que Maddie y yo, somos su única debilidad y se siente vulnerable cuando algo ocurre con ambas

-te amo-le recordé yo acariciándole-

-y yo a ti, preciosa-me confeso el sonriéndome

-debes hablar con tu madre

Mi esposo suspiro

-no se ni que es lo que quiero...lo único que sé...es que no soy feliz a su lado...ella ahora tiene quien la cuide y yo me siento fuera de lugar-

-amor, no es así-dije con cierto pesar, sabía que estaba sufriendo

-tu sabes que lo es... Tengo que pensar con detenimiento mi vida, quizás me independice pronto de mi madre

Lo mire preocupada, no quería que se separara de Maddie o que tomara una decisión así de importante sin que lo hablaran, aunque realmente parecía la única solución

-sabes que te apoyare en todo- le respondí abrazándolo

-lo sé...y es lo único que pido de ti...-dijo el besando mi cuello-

Volví a besarle largamente mientras el me acariciaba dulcemente más fuimos interrumpidos por un profesor que nos pedía que saliéramos de la camioneta, Deuce bufaba molesto

-ya van dos veces que nos hacen lo mismo!-reclamaba enojado

Yo sonreí divertida mientras entrabamos a la escuela abrazados, si él estaba de mejor humor, me sentía tranquila, voltee hacia la ventana cuando comenzó una pertinaz lluvia...

Esa era una muy mala señal.

**Hola! Sorpresa, decidi subir las primeras páginas de "El Regreso" que yo espero que lo apoyen, masivamente! Ya que como su titulo lo dice: vuelve el poderoso Poseidón a hacerle la vida difícil a su hijo (wiiii *¬*lo amo)**

**Ejem, este , disculpen :p**

**Yo espero que apoyen muchísimo este fic, porque créanme que es uno de los mas queridos por mi, es 100% Cleuce, subi un poquito el rating pero siempre cuido lo que ustedes leen para no ofenderlos, me gusto mucho como quedo, si es bastante extenso y por eso quise presentárselos lo antes posible, pido disculpas porque ayer no subi temprano la continuación del de Abbey pero FanFiction tuvo problemas y ya actualice bastante tarde.**

**Amiga el fic que mencione en donde Deuce y Cleo cambian cuerpos lo presente hace meses en la página de mi novio pero no lo termine, quizás lo suba en la 4 temporada.**

**Bien, los dejo, gracias por sus comentarios, un mega beso a todas las que me dejaron sus lindas palabras, solo por ustedes es que escribo y si, amo escribir, es algo que me apasiona y que me gusta compartir y si ustedes lo disfrutan, pues es doble el placer**

**Digan sus opiniones acerca de Poseidón y de lo que deseen preguntar, estoy para servirles y los espero el próximo miércoles**

**Un gran beso**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Mas tarde, mi marido estaba con sus amigos en la alberca ya que Gil estaba entrenando y ellos estaban ahi para apoyarle, mientras el novio de Lagoona trataba de mejorar su tiempo,los chicos estaban leyendo estadisticas de las jugadas del futbol americano mientras Heath con cronometro en mano ayudaba a Gil

-3:10, aun no te superas-gritaba

-que? Estas seguro?-reclamaba Webber

-como que me llamo Heath! Ponle mas ganas,pescado!que verguenza que aun no puedas superar el tiempo de Lagoona!

-aah, callate-replicaba Gil enojado y quitandole de un manotazo el cronometro-esto a de estar dañado

-como tu dignidad-se reia con burla Heath

Deuce mientras tanto leia con Clawd las estadisticas

-nos faltan 3 juegos mas, si nos ponemos las pilas, podemos superarlos-animaba el lobo

-entramos casi a mitad de temporada y el couch quiere que hagamos milagros-se burlaba Deuce- no somos santos!

-podemos esforzarnos,la preparatoria Washington, no tiene tan buen ataque, sus defensas son pequeños , creo que podemos vencerlos

-quizas pero..

En eso, el entrenador de Gil entraba al lugar, se veía de bastante mal humor

-Gil, ya deja de prepararte, estas fuera de la competencia de mañana

-porque?-dijo el chico asustado- pero señor! Soy el capitán!

-mañana nos represantara Lagoona, te pedi que mejoraras tu tiempo y no lo hiciste, hasta que lo logres estas fuera

-pero Gil esta entrenando muy duro!-se levantaba Holt furioso- al menos dele una oportunidad

-ustedes no se metan-dijo el hombre groseramente – Gil , sal del agua y la próxima semana checare tus tiempos, si no superas a Lagoona…estas fuera

El novio de mi amiga estaba mas palido que de costumbre, Deuce estaba furioso, miraba al hombre bastante molesto por su poco tacto al decir las cosas, su amigo era un magnifico nadador y le había dado muchos reconocimientos a la escuela, no era nada justo la manera en como estaba siendo tratado, se levanto poco a poco y Thad también se incorporo mirando a mi novio, algo estaba mal, Deuce lucia diferente, Gil mientras tanto,miraba como el agua estaba agitándose extrañamente, cuando el entrenador terminaba de dar su perorata, daba media vuelta hacia la salida, cuando en eso, una poderosa ola salida de la alberca, lo mojaba por completo cual tsunami, el hombre quedo hecho una sopa, los chicos estaban mega asombrados, de donde había venido? Como había llegado hasta el hombre? Y como es que había salido desde la alberca hacia el? Todos miraban a Deuce quien parecía impasible, el entrenador volteo asustado, saliendo como bolido del lugar, Thad se acerco a mi chico preguntándole:

-tu hiciste eso?-

Mi esposo dio un suspiro como saliendo de un sueño, sacudió la cabeza contestando:

-como?

-tu hiciste eso men?-preguntaba Holt extrañadísimo

-que cosa?-respondia Deuce mirando a todos lados y noto la gran cantidad de agua tirada-pero…que paso?-preguntaba asombrado

Gil salía veloz de la alberca como si esta tuviera pulgas, y mirando a su amigo dijo:

-tu sacaste esa ola!-gritaba asustado

-de que me hablas?- pregunto mi chico de nuevo

-Deuce…algo esta pasándote-explicaba Thad – no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedio?

-no…-contesto mi marido sinceramente- solo recuerdo que tu me hablabas

- esa gran cantidad de agua solo pudiste haberla controlado tu, Deuce –secundaba Clawd – Poseidon te ha dado poderes y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta

Mi esposo bajaba la mirada sin decir una sola palabra y muy muy extrañado, todo le parecía demasiado surreal. Mientras tanto, yo estaba saliendo de clases con mis amigas cuando mi Iphone sonaba con insistencia, yo conteste extrañada de quien me llamaba

-ahora que hice?-le pregunte a la persona detrás de la línea

-cosas malas, muchas-me contestaba ironica Maddie- necesito que nos veamos

-debo asustarme?-pregunte sarcástica- o quieres que le diga a Deuce que tendrá nuevo hermanito?

Mi suegra respiro furiosa

-ya sabia que Deuce iba a contarte todo!-

-somos pareja, Maddie! Y mira que picara me saliste! Acaso Jack no pudo pagarte un hotelito? Por Ra, Si tu hijo me trata como una reina! Y a su mamita no pudieron ni pagarle un cuartito de motel

-cierra la boca De Nile!-me regaño- te espero despues de clases en el restaurant de Principal Avenue

-que no podemos ir a otro lugar que no sean tus restaurants?-pedi fastidiosa- hoy no tengo ganas de comida griega

-no presiones niña-me amenazo furiosa, cosa que me hizo reir – te espero a las 4 sin falta

-all right! .-conteste yo sonriendo e imitando el tono de Deuce- ahí te veo a las 4., pideme la comida porque llevare hambre

-de acuerdo- dijo mi suegra colgándome

-quien era?-me pregunto Frankie en cuanto llegábamos a los casilleros

-Maddie…quiere que hablemos-conteste suspirando y metiendo mi Iphone junto con mi bolsa a mi locker

-que le hiciste a su niño?-se burlaba Clawdeen-

Yo me sonreí divertida, si mis amigas supieran lo que el me hace a mi, de seguro me lo pelearían

-es por los problemas que ha tenido con Deuce- explique buscando mi ropa de porrista- últimamente han peleado demasiado

-eso me ha dicho Clawd- dijo Lala cambiándose ya- que solo han discutido

-que pasa con el griego?-quiso saber Clawdeen- siempre crei que era rebelde pero que obedecia

-lo hace, es solo que no le gusta Jack como pareja de su madre

-y? ella te detesta y Maddie tiene que aguantarte-se burlo mi amiga la loba

-es lo que yo le digo a Deucey, en fin, tendre que hablar con mi suegrita y ver de que manera puedo solucionarlo, no me gusta ver a mi bebe asi-

-si existe alguien que puede hacerlo, esa eres tu-me sonrio Frankie dándome animos, yo le regrese el gesto, tenia que hacer lo posible por que los problemas entre ambos no pasaran a mayores

Horas mas tarde, Deuce estaba en los bebederos del pasillo, estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en la mañana, si en realidad su padre le había concedido poderes… desde cuando había ocurrido eso?abrio la llave y el agua salía inocentemente, se acerco a beber cuando se le ocurrio probar si realmente lo que decían era cierto…miro como el liquido corria entre sus manos y …se concentro tanto como pudo…inexplicablemente, el agua subia de sus manos como una fuente mágica, Deuce abrió los ojos sorprendido…podía controlar el vital liquido! En verdad el había mojado al entrenador de Gil , la manipulaba de tal forma, que hacia mas grande la fuente en su mano,cuando una voz lo interrumpio:

-Deuce?

-eh?-volteo nervioso cerrando la llave

Era Rochelle

-te preguntaba si habias terminado de beber

-ah…si..si..disculpa-dijo el secando su mano y haciéndose a un lado, la francesa miro la sortija de mi esposo en su mano

-lindo anillo-sonrio ella

Deuce lo miro y dijo aun aturdido por el descubrimiento:

-si…me lo regalo mi esposa

-como?-pregunto Rochelle asombrada

-digo!-se autocorrigió el- mi novia..si..mi novia! Como voy a tener esposa si soy joven?, no se en que estaba pensando, olvídalo si…ya puedes beber

-te pasa algo?-pregunto la chica mirándolo preocupada

Iba a tocarlo cuando Deuce se retiro al momento

-no…no...estoy bien…ire por Cleo, bye

Y se retiro corriendo como si la sola presencia de Rochelle le meteria en problemas ( y en cierta forma lo es ¬¬) la francesa lo veía algo desconcertada, Deuce era el chico del cual estaba enamorada y no le gustaba verlo en problemas

Mi esposo fue a buscarme a donde estábamos ya duchándonos despues del entrenamiento, obviamente no iba a entrar a las regaderas y estaba esperándome en el pasillo mientras estaba cavilando lo que había sucedido, mis amigas salieron primero, ya que iban a ir por sus chicos

-hola Deuce-saludo Frankie- Cleo ahora viene…esta cepillando su cabello

-esta sola?-pregunto el sin hacer caso de lo que ella decía

-si..-

Y entro a los casilleros de las chicas sin escuchar los reclamos de mis amigas cerrando tras de el

-se metio!-dijo Lala sonrojadisima

-dejemoslos -respondio Clawdeen- mejor vigilemos que no venga nadie, si no son capaces de expulsarlos

-es…seguro dejarlos a solas?-pregunto Frankie apenada

-bueno…ya dije que yo sere la madrina del bebe-

-esa sere yo!-le recordó Lala- o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-olvidalo! Pedi primero

-no es justo!-se quejaba Draculaura yendo detrás de mis amigas

Mientras tanto, Deuce me miraba cuando yo me cepillaba el cabello solo enredada en una toalla, siempre suelo hacerlo porque se me puede enredar si no lo peino adecuadamente, y me gusta que mi cabello brille, el se acerco sin que lo notara, mi piel aun tenia la humedad normal de una ducha, mas mi marido tiene una reacción extraña ahora con el vital liquido, que sigilosamente, llego hasta mi besando mi cuello asustándome

-Deucey!-grite sorprendida, el me beso callándome y tomando mi cintura me alzo

-amor-dije sorprendida de su osadia aun besándole- si te descubren…

-no lo harán-me contestaba el besándome mas apasionadamente y acariciándome, yo lo abrace, mas note que algo no estaba bien con mi esposo, note que buscaba mi cuerpo con nada de discreción, sus besos no eran los mismos, estaba siendo bastante rudo con sus caricias…comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Deuce-le avente yo asustada

El me miro sorprendido…respiraba bastante agitado y con una voz muy diferente dijo:

-que? No te gusto?

Yo lo mire atónita, estaba bromeando?

-no…-dije yo molesta- no me gusto… no estamos en un lugar propio…creo que mejor deberías esperarme afuera

El sonrio con algo de burla

-ja...ahora resulta!-contesto con sarcasmo…su tono me dolio-

-que cosa?-pregunte yo

El solo volteo con desden diciendo:

-tu te lo pierdes

Estaba tan furiosa que tome lo primero que tenia a la mano y se lo lance con fuerza, era mi cepillo , le cayo justo detrás de la cabeza

-auch!-se quejo el volteando.-Cleo?-dijo mega sorprendido

Yo no sabia que pasaba pero estaba realmente molesta

-sal de aquí!-pedi furiosa- y no me importa "perdérmelo"

Deuce estaba mega asombrado por mis palabras

-de que hablas?-pregunto

Yo estaba llorando del coraje, que lo ignore buscando mi ropa

-Cleo que tienes?-se acerco a mi preocupado

-no te me acerques!-grite furiosa- o te juro que no volveras a tocarme otra vez en tu vida

-espera espera!-dijo asustado- que pasa? Que hice? Que hago aquí?

Voltee a mirarlo pensando que bromeaba o que quería una excusa para que lo perdonara , pero conozco a mi marido demasiado bien y supe enseguida que estaba realmente preocupado

-en verdad…no recuerdas nada?-dije mirándolo desconfiada

-nada de que?-pregunto nervioso- que hice?

Yo lo mire confundida

-me besaste y…creo que querias forzarme a que estuviera contigo

-que?-grito asombrado- Cleo! Jamas te forzaría!

Yo suspire bajando la mirada

-te lo juro-continuo el no animandose a tocarme- de verdad, bebe, lo sabes!

-te burlaste de mi…me dijiste que yo me lo perdia e insinuaste algo como…que yo siempre quería estar contigo-le respondi dolida

El jalo aire preocupado, no recordaba absolutamente nada

-no se…que me esta pasando…pero...lo lamento… jamas te obligaría a nada y mucho menos a estar conmigo,Cleo…

Yo solo suspire y asentí…me sentía confundida y algo asustada

-te espero afuera-me dijo el seriamente

Sin esperar a que le contestara, salio del lugar dejándome sola

Minutos despues, salía yo ya vestida mientras Deuce estaba recargado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos bastante pensativo

-nos vamos?-pregunte

El asintió sin animos de tomar mi mano. Tome nota de eso

-voy a salir con mis amigas-le comente yo caminando a su lado

Deuce solo asintió nuevamente

-si…esta bien…sera lo mejor-respondio sin mirarme

Lo mire molesta

-lo se-conteste yo- entonces, debo irme, Lala me espera

Bese su mejilla fríamente y camine mas rápido, sin esperar una sola respuesta de su parte, el solo miro como me alejaba. Creo que mi esposo pensaba, que lo mejor en esos momentos era mantenerme alejada de el, hasta saber que era lo que le ocurria.

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capitulo, creo que algunas quieren que lo suba diario, asi que les tengo una propuesta:**

**Subo diario este fic, pero terminando me dejan una semana para terminar el de Frankie x Holt**

**O**

**Subirlo lunes miércoles y viernes y empezar el de Frankie x Holt inmediatamente**

**Ustedes eligen, yo vivo para complacerlas. Ahora contesto preguntas:**

**1.- aun es muy pronto para saber si Poseidón y Maddie terminan juntos jejejej**

**2.-asi es Anto, Poseidón esta basado en Tony Stark, por ende, en Robert que a mi en lo personal, me parece extremadamente atractivo, exquisitamente sarcástico y tiene muchas cualidades que lo hacen un hombre muy masculino, a mi parecer, un molde perfecto para ser el Dios de los Mares (se nota mucho que lo adoro?' *¬*)**

**3.- un fic de One Direction? Pues…no soy muy fan de este grupo y tendría primero que ver como interactúan ellos entre si para poder analizar sus personalidades, si tengo tiempo al terminar esta temporada lo tratare mas no te prometo nada jejeje, hace tiempo escribi uno de Jonas Brothers pero lo perdi ._. **

**4.- Yo también soy fan de Poseidón, el y Zeus siempre han sido mis dioses favoritos desde siempre**

**5.-Yo creo que Deuce esta actuando bastante machista, su madre tiene todo el derecho de tener una pareja, enamorarse y actuar como una mujer, mas el hombre siempre suele actuar de una forma egoísta, el " yo si puedo hacerlo y tu no" ese pensamiento es muy normal en ellos, aunque Cleo opina que Maddie debe tener una pareja, no puede exteriorizarlo porque sabe que su novio se enojaría, mas creo que el es demasiado posesivo con su madre, ya que como es hijo único, solo desea tenerla para el, y en cierta forma, esto es obra de ella misma, que lo crio mas como un guerrero que como su primogénito. Aunque lo haya hecho por el mismo bien de su hijo, al saber que algún dia su padre aparecería de nuevo en su vida.**

**6.-un D&C? seguramente al termino de esta historia incluirá un capitulo mas**

**7.- es promesa, no tarda ya en aparecer Poseidón**

**Me gustaría que contestaran mi preguntita de cada cuando desean que lo publique y dependiendo de la mayoría, es cuando nos veamos**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba, ya tengo pagina de Facebook **

**Es una de Cleo de Nile pero dice: Rebeca en la portada**

**Y dice: Rey Kon, escritora de Fanfiction.**

**Un beso y gracias por leerme**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Media hora despues, Lala me llevaba al restaurant de Deuce, entre al lugar como lo que era, la prometida del hijo de la dueña y los meseros me conocían de sobra, el hostess me saludo con cortesía diciendo que Maddie me esperaba ya. Le segui y me llevo al apartado lounge. La madre de mi esposo estaba en la mesa leyendo la carta como si no se la supiera de memoria

-algo nuevo en el menú?-le pregunte con sarcasmo-

-musaraña egipcia-respondio ella sin levantar la mirada- es deliciosa con queso Cheddar

Yo alce mi ceja molesta

- no te quedan los chistes, lo sabias?-le conteste sentándome y dejando mi bolso a un lado-

-no me obligues entonces a decirlos-ella alzo su rostro sonriéndome con malicia, unos hermosos lentes Sofia Loren enmarcaban su atractivo rostro

-tus lentes están de lujo- le dije tomando la carta que me ofrecia el hombre

-te los regalo si quieres en este momento-contesto con sarcasmo mi suegra- puedes quitármelos

-prefiero comprarme unos a que me conviertas en piedra-le respondi

-serias una bonita estatua…se la regalaría a Deucey!

-bien! Llevame a su habitación y a ver si lo puedes sacar de ella-le regrese con ironia

Ella me miro molesta

-podemos pasar toda la tarde diciéndonos de cosas pero tu sabes bien cual es el problema

"lo de siempre" le pedi al hostess que esperaba mi orden y voltee hacia mi suegra

-lo único que nos interesa a ambas-dije yo- Deuce

Maddie se acomodo sus lentes

-tu sabes que paso anoche cierto?-

Sonreí con malicia

-si…Medusa Gorgon se porto mal!-rei con burla

-ten algo de respeto, niña!-me reclamo

-ah vamos! Tuviste sexo! Gran cosa! Me alegra que lo hayas tenido porque se que asi se te quitara ese carácter amargadito que tienes

Ella me dio tremendo sape

-auch! Oye!-replique

-te lo mereces!-me dijo- no se como vino mi hijo a fijarse en ti

-porque eres tan hipócrita Maddie? Te gusta Jack, tienes una relación madura con el, eres una MUJER…porque no se lo dices a tu hijo y asi te evitarías tantos problemas?-

-porque Deuce lo odia!

-y por eso lo llevaste a la casa? Bien hecho, eh! Tu hijo lo adorara mas por saber que durmió con su madre en su propia cama y el ni siquiera tenia la certeza de que tenias un novio

Ella suspiro cansada

-yo…no pude decirle a Deuce …que estaba saliendo con el…

-porque no?-le pregunte algo molesta

-no se…no quise que me odiara

-y ahora eres la madre del año sobre todo cuando lo vio a el con tu bata

-Deuce ya no es un niño…

-eso yo lo se de sobra! Pero tu siempre seras su madre y el espera honestidad de ti

Maddie bajo la mirada

Yo suspire

-la regaste magistralmente, Deuce esta sumamente furioso contigo

-ya lo se… por eso quiero que tu hables con el..

-yo?-pregunte con tono de sorpresa- tu eres su madre!

-pero sabes que Deuce solo te escucha a ti…eres su mundo

Pase mis manos por mi cara algo cansada

-el últimamente ha estado raro

-raro?-pregunto a su vez

-pense que era cuestión de que no podía procesar lo tuyo con Jack pero,..creo que tiene que ver con Poseidon

El rostro de mi suegra palidecio

-que es lo que sucede con el?

Yo la mire preocupada

-en ocasiones…siento que los sentimientos de mi niño…se convierte en otra persona…y es difícil saber que esta dominándolo-dije preocupada

Ella se quedo muy pensativa

-colaboro bastante lo tuyo con Jack-continue- desde que sales con el, he notado ese cambio en Deuce

-porque no me habias dicho nada?- pregunto ella

-conmigo Deuce era el mismo…hasta el dia de hoy…la directora Buena Sangre también lo noto

Maddie golpeo la mesa

-y hasta ahora me lo dices, zopenca?-me regaño furica

-hey! Bajale 3 rayas a tu pasión! Que no tengo porque decirte nada

-el es mi hijo!

- y el es mi…-iba a gritarle que es mi marido mas la palabra se quedo atorada en mi boca-Prometido! Y todo el es asunto mio!

-jamas puedo confiar en ti! Aaah si me dan ganas de..

-sabes que solo yo puedo vigilarlo sin que el sepa nada, por eso estoy aquí ahora Maddie-me defendi- porque se que algo sucede…no quiero perder a Deuce por culpa de Poseidon…y tampoco quiero que tu lo pierdas por tus propios errores

Ella me miro seriamente

-tienes razón…debo…hablar con el con respecto a Jack

-Deuce necesita saber la verdad…pero necesita escucharla de ti…no solo averiguar que el es tu pareja de una manera tan…escandalosa..el se sintió decepcionado de ti

-lo se, lo se!-repetia mi suegra- se que fue mi culpa…mas lo que menos deseaba era que se enterara de esa manera…

-pues entonces dile a Jack que no vuelva a salir de tu cuarto y menos con tu bata de seda, eso si es creepy-

Maddie sonrio, el hostess la interrumpio un segundo y ella se disculpo yendo con el hacia la cocina, mi Iphone sono en tono de What´sApp y yo mire el mensaje. En el, se veía una carita triste con una bella rosa a lado que decía textualmente:

"lo lamento mucho, no quiero discutir, te amo demasiado y tu tienes toda la razón en todo, discúlpame mi amor u.u "

Sonreí al verlo, Deuce no tenia idea de lo que le estaba pasando y no iba a darle la espalda a mi marido en ese momento que mas me necesitaba, asi que tome mi celular y conteste:

" disculpaa aceptaada´´ te amo mucho mi amor :* ´´ nos veemos maas tardee?¨"

Espere la respuesta que apareció segundos despues

"voy por ti a las 7"

Sonreí al verlo, me gusta saber que estoy bien con el y que podamos resolver nuestras diferencias, eso es lo que nos hace mas fuerte como pareja

-porque sonries?-me pregunto mi suegra cuando llego

-porque tendre una cita muy sexy con un guapísimo chico-le respondi

-Deuce lo sabe?-me pregunto sentándose

-ES DEUCE!-le reclame

-que lastima-dijo ella- pensé que ya te había sacado de la familia

"ja" pensé para mi " te morirías si supieras que ya llevo tu apellido, querida" mas no lo dije por temor a que la pobre ancianita, notese el sarcasmo en mis palabras, pudiese darle un infarto

Mmmmmm

Esperen…

Y si le digo?

Ok…no soy tan mala con la madre de mi esposo, bueno,..,nada mas tantito! Pase una hora mas con mi suegra comiendo, y tratando de hacerle entrar en esa cabeza dura que tiene que hablara con su hijo y que le explicara que tenia ya una relación. Mas comprobé lo que ya sabia, que Maddie Gorgon es mas necia que su hijo y a ella no la puedo manipular como a mi chico, termine la reunión prometiéndole que vigilaría a Deuce por si notaba algo extraño en el y que trataría de interceder por ella a su favor, cosa que honestamente me iba a ser muy difícil, me llevo a mi casa despues de 2 intentos por llamar al taxi mas desvencijado y sucio de la ciudad para que me llevaran a mi hogar, que le amenace con tener a su nieto antes de navidad si no me llevaba ella misma, asi que a regañadientes me trajo hasta mi mansión

-manejas como abuela!-le reclame azotando la puerta, ella bajaba el vidrio de mi lado

-no todos tenemos complejo de "rápido y furioso" es tu culpa por querer que yo te trajera, dos atentos y eficaces taxis iban a hacerlo

-eres tan odiosa-le regrese recargándome en la ventana- y mejor ya vete que no le dije a tu hijo que nos veriamos y saldremos esta noche

-prometiste hablar con el-me regreso

-lo se, lo se! Y lo hare, mas tu debes hacer lo mismo-

-tratare-

-pues trata mas…adiós

Iba hacia adentro cuando ella me llamo

-Cleo

Yo voltee enseguida

-en verdad…necesito de tu ayuda…es mi hijo…y lo amo…mas siento que lo estoy perdiendo y no podría soportarlo

Me acerque a la ventana diciéndole:

-tienes mi palabra que hablare con el… pero tu también debes cooperar y sincerarte con Deuce o nada de lo que yo pueda hacer dara resultado y el se ira de tu lado

-no podría soportar eso-dijo angustiada

-pues lucha por el…tu hijo se lo merece… y yo de eso estoy mas que convencida…quizás el solo desee saber… que sigues siendo su madre, la mujer en la cual el siempre a podido confiar,…no caigas de su pedestal Maddie…el aun te necesita

le sonreí y entre a mi mansión, una hora mas tarde, sonaba el timbre de mi hogar y baje feliz de saber quien era, Deuce estaba ahí, con un ramo de bellas rosas para mi, fui hacia el colgándome de su cuello y besándolo intensamente, ahí estaba el, era mi marido el que me besaba con pasión, reconocería su forma de besar en cualquier lado, el me repetia una y otra vez "te amo" con dulzura combinado con muchos: "lo siento" yo solo le acariciaba sin dejar sus labios, solo dije: lo se…no hables

y continuamos besándonos intensamente, hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse detrás nuestro, mi padre y Radames entraban a mi casa, Deuce hizo un gesto celoso.

-hola Papi-le salude aun con la mano de mi novio entre las mias

-hola cariño-dijo papá besando mi frente-Deuce-menciono mas fuerte

-buenas noches, señor-saludo el mirando a su rival, Radames nos veía con burla

-luces preciosa Cleo-dijo el invitado de mi padre mirándome descaradamente

Mi novio me abrazo posesivamente importándole poco que mi padre estuviera ahí, yo rodee sus brazos con los mios

-gracias-conteste de mala gana- papi nos vemos luego, debemos irnos-

-no cenaras con nosotros?-me pregunto

-no…tenemos planes-le sonreí. Saliendo con mi esposo de mi casa

-odio a ese imbécil-reclamaba Deuce apenas cerro la puerta

-ignoralo amor-dije yo besándolo de nuevo sensualmente mordiendo sus labios-

El me beso intensamente recargándome en la camioneta, yo lo rodee con mis brazos entregándome dócil, cuando sentí que alguien nos miraba desde la ventana, mire de soslayo y vi que Radames nos espiaba con cara de pocos amigos, yo solo cerre los ojos y abrace mas a mi marido, que supiera que ya tengo un solo dueño y ese es mi Deuce, mi esposo acariciaba mis piernas cuando le dije entre besos

-mejor vámonos amor…tenemos espias

Al decir eso, Deuce volteo furioso

-es un idiota-dijo

-lo es...llevame a otro lugar-pedi coqueta

El abrió la puerta de su camioneta, me ayudo a subir y nos alejamos rápidamente, en cuanto pasamos por la fuente que decora el jardín del frente de mi mansión, el agua que estaba en ella, fue lanzada con furia hacia la ventana en donde el espia nos miraba, Radames retrocedio asustado

-pero que…-decia con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando el agua dejo de caer, noto que ya nos habíamos ido, acaso su rival…había hecho aquello?

Mi esposo llego a eso de las 2 de la mañana a su casa, estacionaba su unidad y colocaba la alarma, iba bastante relajado e incluso silbaba una canción cuando una voz le interrumpio:

-buenas noches Deuce

Mi marido se paro en seco, volteo hacia donde le habían hablado y era Jack,quien bajaba de su auto, lo había estado esperando

-ah…eres tu.-dijo mi chico furioso

-me concedes unas palabras?-le pregunto cortesmente

Mas tengo al marido mas necio del mundo, el cual le regreso

-no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, buenas noches

-solo seran unos minutos-insistio

Deuce caminaba ya hacia el elevador cuando Jack dijo:

-de hombre a hombre y no me hagas pensar que tengo que hablar solo

Mi esposo se paro en seco, volteando furioso, si hay algo que realmente le pone de malas es que duden de su hombria, se acerco a su interlocutor caminando amenazadoramente

-soy muchisimo mas hombre que tu!

-solo porque tienes de novia a la mas hermosa de la escuela? No eres el unico chico en u.s.a. Que pueda presumir de eso, hay mujeres mas bellas

-crees que veo a Cleo como un logro? Ahora si que me decepcionas!-reclamo mi novio

-no voy a meter a tu niña en esto,ella merece mi respeto, nuestro asunto en comun es Maddie

- mi Madre-rectifico alzando la voz

-si...tu madre, eso es algo que jamas cambiara,mas quiero pedirte tu autorizacion para poder tener una relacion con ella y mas adelante...hacerla mi esposa

-eres un normie-alzo la voz Deuce con cierto repudio

-y? Cual es el problema? El amor no conoce distinciones y tu madre es una de las mujeres mas fascinantes que he conocido

-vaya!parece que alguien leyo mucha mitologia griega de niño y por eso esta enamorado de una gorgona-

- no menosprecies a tu madre-le regaño

-No lo hago! Te menosprecio a ti que es diferente, Me parece absurdo que ella se fije en un simple mortal, siendo quien es.

Jack sonreia con cierta burla

-eres digno hijo de quien eres, segun me cuenta ella,solo tus razones existen y no concederas tregua a nadie aun cuando yo quiero ser tu amigo,eres igual de orgulloso que tu estupido padre, -

Al decir esas palabras, un poderoso rayo cayo AUN adentro del estacionamiento, que hizo cimbrar todo el edificio,Jack se llevo tremendo susto,ya que habia caido en su propio auto destrozandolo,las alarmas de los demas sonaban escandalosamente ,Deuce estaba impasible y dijo con sorda voz:

-no te metas con un dios...simple mortal

El hombre lo miraba aterrado, el chico frente a el, no era Deuce

-alejate de Maddie...o acabare con tu miserable existencia-amenazo-y no solo a ti, si no a toda tu asquerosa familia

Mas Jack era temerario y contraresto

-la amo...y no me alejare de ella hasta hacerla mi esposa aun sobre tu propia vida

Deuce estaba por quitarse los lentes cuando Maddie aparecia detras de el asustada

-Deucey,no!-gritaba

Mi esposo sacudia la cabeza como saliendo de un sueño, las alarmas aun sonaban con insistencia,los dueños de los vehiculos ya estaban bajando extrañados de la explosion que se habia escuchado

-llevate mi auto Jack-pedia Maddie a su novio,entregandole la llave

-pero..-el hombre se veia preocupado por la mujer que amaba

-vete!-mando ella jalando a su hijo hacia el elevador

**Hola! Dejo rápido la continuación, gracias por sus palabras!**

**Ustedes lo pidieron , lunes miércoles y viernes**

**Ya en el otro capitulo sale Poseidón! **

**Jajaa! Ame eso de Team Poseidon **

**XD**

**Se oye cool, yo soy de ese team! \0/**

**Dejen opiniones, comentarios etc**

**Nos vemos el viernes!**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

El hombre asintio con pesar mientras ambos entraban ya

-que demonios te pasa?-le regaño Maddie justo cuando se cerraba la puerta detras de ella

Mi esposo solo se recargaba ignorandola

-Deuce! Estoy cansada de esta situacion, Jack es mi pareja y tendras que aceptarlo

El por respuesta,golpeo el boton de stop y el elevador se sacudio violentamente

-No quiero verlo aqui, no quiero que lo incluyas en nuestra maldita vida! No tengo porque aceptarlo!-

-es mi vida!-reclamo ella

-eres MI madre!-le regreso furico

-y? Por eso no debo tener a nadie a mi lado? Quedarme sola para siempre?

-puedes encontrar un Monster como nosotros y no un normie, eso es desagradable

-eres un prejuicioso Deuce! Nadie pone limites ni distinciones en estos dias mas que tu

-tu sabes bien que odio a ese tipo

-porque no lo has conocido ni has dejado que se acerque a ti!

-y para que deseo conocerlo?

-porque es importante para mi!yo le di una oportunidad a Cleo!

-ay por favor, te la pasas llamandola plastica cada que puedes

-porque lo es, no me parece digna de ti

-y crees que Jack lo es para ti?

-tu no eres nadie para juzgar a mis parejas! Eres solo un niño y yo decidire que es lo mejor para mi

-bien, de acuerdo-concedio Deuce-si ese es tu deseo, ya puedo independizarme de ti y haces tu vida como desees

El alma de Maddie se fue hasta el suelo al escucharlo

-ni lo sueñes-dijo ella asustada

-es tu vida, tu vivela como quieras, yo no dejare que me impongas nada y prefiero ser feliz por mi parte, puedo vivir solo cuando yo quiera

-primero nos regresamos a Grecia antes de dejar que hagas eso-amenazo Maddie- y no me obligues a tomar esa decision esta misma noche!

-jamas te seguiria! No abandonare a Cleo NUNCA

-ni yo tampoco a Jack! Lo amo aunque tu o quien sea se interponga

-genial, quedate con el entonces y que te folle por toda la maldita casa -

Una fuerte bofetada sacudio el rostro de mi novio que miraba a su madre asombrado, Maddie jamas le habia golpeado antes, sin decir una sola palabra mas, golpeo el boton de stop y la puerta del elevador se abrio y mi esposo salio hecho una furia, su madre no pudo decir nada, se sentia tan culpable de haberle pegado, que solo comenzo a llorar amargamente, sabia bien...que lo habia perdido

Deuce manejo sin rumbo, su cabeza era un caos, todo su mundo se habia cimbrado de tal forma, que no sabia como procesarlo, llego sin pensar al monumento a Grecia de la ciudad y se estaciono, el silencio era total, apago su camioneta y camino hacia adentro,amaba su pais mas no deseaba volver, no sin mi, este ahora era su hogar y no podia abandonarlo, se sento cerca de la estatua dedicado a Atenea y suspiro con fuerza, a donde ir a esa hora de la noche? No queria asustarme y menos que supiera que habia peleado con su madre, esperaria a que amaneciera para ir a su casa, ducharse e ir a la escuela, podria ir con alguno de sus amigos, mas la hora era algo impropia y no queria causar molestias, esperaria al amanecer, al fin que faltaban ya pocas horas, se recargo tratando de dormitar un poco, cuando noto, que unas gotas de lluvia caian en su rostro.

Se levanto en guardia enseguida, sabia bien lo que eso significaba, un poderoso torbellino se formaba frente a sus ojos y de el, surgio la figura de un hombre que ya conocia

Poseidon...

Venia sonriendo con esa mueca de sarcasmo eterna, sus ojos verdes le miraban con burla, el rostro atractivo enmarcado por una barba de candado, le daban un aspecto cautivador,usaba Jeans azules, tennis Reebok y una sudadera entallada de Black Sabbath, Poseidon era en si, la imagen de la perfeccion masculina, tan parecido a su atractivo hijo

-como te saludo?-pregunto con ironia- "hola hijito mio?" O me vere muy sarcastico haciendolo?

-que demonios quieres?

El hombre sonrio de lado y puso sus manos en su cinto en forma relajada, respondio

-que mala actitud la tuya, tu madre si que no te enseño modales

-deja tus estupideces y dime que es lo que quieres?

-querer? -pregunto el hombre en un falso indignamiento-porque piensas que quiero algo de ti?

-que no es asi?

-que acaso no puedo visitar a mi hijo?-

-no soy tu hijo!

-creo que tendre que explicarte como nacen los niños-dijo burlon-, mira Deuce, las florecitas y las abejitas..

-deja tus payasadas! Creo que se de sobra como nacen los niños!

-si...y con esa novia tuya quien no!-contesto el haciendo un gesto perverso

Deuce dio un paso furioso

-no la metas en esto!

-entonces no digas que no soy tu padre puesto que sabes de sobra que embarace a Maddie

-si, ya supe lo delicado que fuiste, todo un lord!

-en mi defensa, tu madre era muy necia y si no era a la fuerza, ella no aflojaba-dijo sonriendo

Mi esposo bufo furioso, ese estupido dios le sacaba de quisio

-que rayos quieres?-grito Deuce

-bueno,-dijo el hombre caminando alrededor de su hijo-son tantas cosas que deseo, una buena comida, un buen vino, una noche con una bella modelo o...

-Poseidon!

-que vengas conmigo al Olimpo-dijo el dios muy seguro de si

-estas demente? Yo a que demonios iria alla?-respondio mi marido sorprendido

-a ocupar el lugar que te pertenece junto a mi

Deuce no le quedo de otra mas que reir

-ustedes si que tienen cada idea!-dijo sarcastico- una queriendo llevarme a Grecia y el otro al Olimpo! Y mis deseos que se vayan al carajo!

-Grecia es terrible en esta epoca del año, dime, no te es dificil ver en la noche con esos lentes oscuros?

Poseidon cambiaba de conversacion en segundos, era su tactica sarcastica

Deuce le miro furioso

-tengo que llevar esto siempre porque la sobrina de mi estupido procreador maldijo a toda mi familia!-le contesto en el mismo tono

-ah, si, Atenea, disculpala,esta amargadita porque siendo una diosa virgen no puede tener novio

Mi esposo se pasaba las manos en la cara con desesperacion, las bromas de Poseidon le cansaban

-eres...increible!

-eso ya lo se-contesto el dios con vanidad

-y no lo digo como halago! Eres la persona mas desesperante que haya conocido, y mira que Maddie se llevaba las palmas

-Maddie tuvo ya sus 17 años para joderte la vida como toda mama, a partir de ahora, eres mio

-yo no soy de nadie-contesto Deuce caminando queriendo terminar esa conversacion

-ni siquiera de tu esposa?-pregunto el hombre mirando indeferente hacia otro lado

Deuce se paro de inmediato, volteando a verlo

-Cleo de Nile es tu esposa, no es asi?-continuo el dios- te casate con ella hace pocos meses

-como lo sabes?-pregunto extrañado

Poseidon suspiro acercandose a el

-desde que supe que eras mi hijo, lo he investigado todo de ti, ustedes han ocultado que son marido y mujer a todo mundo, menos a mi

Deuce no sabia como reaccionar

-es lo mas estupido que pudiste haber hecho-le encaro el dios- eres demasiado brillante para atarte a una sola mujer

-la amo

-y? Amala en libertad, existen millones de mujeres por el mundo

-no me interesan, yo encontre ya a la que hice mi esposa y la que me acompañara por el resto de mi vida

-eso es muy lindo-se burlo el hombre- mas no me gusta

-acaso crees que me importa?-era el turno de Deucey ahora de burlarse- si es mi esposa no tuya

-no dejare que te ates a una Monster de por vida

-sorpresa, ya lo hice-le regreso mi marido

-puedo obligarte a que la dejes

-intentalo-le reto Deuce acercandose amenazante

-has planeado estrategias brillantes y detenido mortales...pero ...jamas podras contra un dios-sonreia vanidoso el hombre

-un dios no es otra cosa que un imbecil con suerte, siempre hay manera de detenerlo-retaba Deucey

Poseidon rio con sorna

-digno hijo mio! Cada vez deseo mas que estes junto a mi...te hare el mas grande semi dios que la historia conozca

-gracias, pero la fama no me interesa-le contesto indiferente- y si me disculpas, debo irme antes de que me aburras mas con tus tonterias

-si me desobedeces-continuo Poseidon en un tono mas serio-tu familia sera quien sufra

-mas?-rio con sorna Deuce- ya nos volviste Gorgonas...que sigue? Convertirnos en chivos?

-yo no hablo de tu familia actual, si no de tu FUTURA...familia-sonrio con malicia el dios

Y al decir estas palabras, formaba un espejo de agua frente a los ojos de mi esposo, en la cual, se formaba de forma difusa la figura de un chico, Deuce se adelanto poco a poco mirando, hasta que se aclaro por completo, un hermoso niño de 16 años le sonreia, era la mezcla perfecta de Deuce y mia, sus ojos verdes estaban tatuados a la usanza egipcia, sus negros cabellos se entrelazaban con hilos dorados, era extremadamente atractivo, en su brazo derecho,lucia el tatuaje en color verde de su padre y en el izquierdo, portaba con orgullo, un tatuaje de la cruz de Ra...Deuce dijo angustiado

-D.J.!-

Poseidon sonrio con malicia

-vaya! Lo reconociste! Asi es... Es tu hijo, D.J. ... Tu primogenito...el faraon de Monster High...

-no te atrevas a dañarlo!-grito furico-

-dañar a mi propio nieto?ah...que poco me conoces hijo

-Poseidon,...-Deuce estaba realmente en el paroxismo del enojo-

-yo no lo dañare...tu lo haras... D.J. Vendra a la vida dentro de poco mas solo dejare que lo tengan 16 años de su existencia...despues...lo reclamare para mi

-que?-Deuce lucia aterrado

-ya que su padre, no quiso ocupar su lugar...reclamare lo que me pertenece y vendre por el alma de mi nieto ya que el cuerpo no me interesa, morira en brazos de su madre en cuanto cumpla esa edad

-no!-pedia mi esposo

-y me asegurare que sea de una forma tan traumante, que Cleo jamas te perdonara el que le hayamos arrebatado a su hermoso hijo...despues de eso...tu matrimonio se vendra al fracaso y desearas...haber ido conmigo al Olimpo...que sufrir lo que te espera

Deuce se veia realmente angustiado, los problemas anteriores jamas habian implicado a su esposa e hijo, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado

-no te desquites con Ellos...-pidio- con mi familia no...

Poseidon sonreia victorioso

-si te separas de Cleo y vas conmigo, ella se encontrara a otro hombre y sera feliz...contigo solo encontrara penas y dolor...eso deseas?

Deuce bajo la mirada derrotado

-no...

-en ese caso... Ven conmigo al Olimpo y ocupa tu lugar entre los dioses

La mente de mi esposo era un total caos, me amaba demasiado para dejarme, mas la vida de nuestro hijo peligraba, parecia que no habia escapatoria, miro de nuevo a D.J. ...era exactamente como el lo habia soñado, el niño perfecto que simbolizaba nuestro amor...cerro los ojos con fuerza diciendo interiormente "lo siento hijo...pero lo hago por tu madre y por ti"

-de acuerdo-dijo obediente- ire contigo

La imagen de el chico se desvanecio enseguida entre la risa de burla de Poseidon, Deuce sentia una gran angustia al no verlo mas...al saber...que jamas iba a poder nacer

-bien hecho-le contesto- vendre por ti el fin de semana, deshaz tu matrimonio, despidete de tu madre...y no quiero trucos Deuce

-no los habra- decia el con tristeza

-perfecto! Ves como es mas bonito si me obedeces?

Y en medio de una risa burlona desaparecio

Mi esposo no podia levantar la vista, miraba su anillo, tantas cosas simbolizaba, nuestra union, nuestra pasion, nuestro amor... y con pesar, se lo comenzo a quitar...todo habia terminado, nuestros sueños...nuestra familia,...tan cerca de lograrlo y todo le habia sido arrebatado por su propio padre,...y comenzo a llorar...por no tener una idea...de como remediarlo

**Holaa! Feliz dia de San Valentine!**

**Acaso pensaban que las dejaría sin fic el dia de hoy?**

**Pues no! Aquí lo tienen y con la llegada ya de nuestro Dios Favorito**

**Poseidón**

**(\o/ a gritar Poseidon Team waaaaaaaaaa! :3)**

**Okey ya XD**

**Me gustaría saber cuantas de aquí, son de este equipo, ya que aun no me decido en futuros fics**

**Con quien tiene que quedarse Maddie**

**Asi que…ustedes, que eligen?**

**Jack´s Team : las que les gustaría que eligiera a Jack, que es un hombre muy maduro, culto inteligente, y aceptémoslo, una fantástica influencia para Deuce, además de que enamoro a Maddie como todo un caballero.**

**O**

**Poseidón Team: las que les gustaría que se quedara con este Dios sexy y bad boy legendario, padre de Deuce y aunque se aprovecho de Maddie, no sabemos exactamente cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, aceptémoslo! No tiene muchos puntos a su favor PEROO..PERO…lo amamos, quien no ama a un chico malo?**

**Ok, espero sus comentarios , me encanta leerlos! Llénenme de reviews XD Y deseo que se pasen super este dia, un beso, actualizo el domingo en la noche ya que aun no tengo ni una palabra del fic de Frankie x Holt ( creo que me tomare esa semana de todos modos :p) nos vemos entonces**

**Un beso, un abrazo de Koala y **

**Happy Valentine´s day!**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Una hora mas tarde, habia ido a su casa, a ducharse y tomar sus cosas para la escuela, tenia que empezar a pensar el como alejarme de el desde ese mismo dia, bajo las escaleras sin animos de encontrarse a su madre, no habia probado alimento alguno, solo queria que toda esa pesadilla terminara pronto, su Iphone sono sabiendo ya quien era:

-que?-contesto de mala gana

-buenos dias!-dije con sarcasmo extrañada de su tono, y mas porque la noche anterior habiamos pasado una velada deliciosa juntos- que te pasa?

-nada,que quieres?-me pregunto con rudeza

Yo me senti terrible por la manera de contestarme

-saber..si vendrias por mi-dije en tono triste

-no puedo pidele a Manu que te lleve-

-Deuce...paso algo?-pregunte preocupada-

-nada-dijo friamente

-entonces? Que hice mal?-quise saber

-aah, deja tus dramas-me dijo groseramente- te veo alla

Y me colgo, yo estaba atonita y senti una congoja terrible,mientras mi esposo decia con tristeza con el telefono en su frente

-perdoname, bebe!perdoname...pero es por tu bien...

Salio de su casa rumbo a la de Clawd, llego en segundos y el chico salio sonriendo

-hey! Se te perdio algo?

-entra-pidio Deuce

Por el tono de voz, sabia que algo estaba pasando

-dame un segundo, ire por mis cosas-

-no tardes

Su amigo fue como flash y subio a la camioneta, en el camino, Deuce le contaba todo a Clawd, este le miraba atonito

-Poseidon esta loco!-alzaba la voz El lobo-te esta amenazando!

-no solo a mi, a Cleo y a mi hijo-contestaba con pesar

-Deuce! Debes hablarlo con Maddie-

-no

-men

-Maddie tiene sus problemas ahora

-es tu madre!

-que prefiere mandarme a Grecia que buscar una maldita solucion a nuestros problemas! Maddie no es la solucion, por desgracia, ahora me enfrento a un jodido dios, nada de lo que pueda hacer podra contra el, solo alejarme de Cleo

-y te iras?-preguntaba asombrado Clawd

Deuce solo le miro con angustia

-men...

-es la unica solucion...Cleo...podra ser feliz con otro...le dara hijos y...estaran a salvo...

-te dio donde mas te duele- dijo Clawd con pesar

-el sabia que ella era mi punto debil...me ire el fin de semana...solo quiero pedirte...que la cuides mucho y...que le des esto...cuando vaya a casarse con otro

Mi novio le daba su sortija

-Deuce..

-explicale el porque la abandone y que siga adelante con su vida, dile que siempre la amare y la cuidare desde donde este

Su amigo era muy sensible y ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-Deuce no es justo! Es la mujer que amas! No puede arrebatarte tu futuro

-ya lo hizo...no podria hacer mi vida con Cleo sabiendo que cuando nuestro hijo cumpla esa edad nos lo quiten! Ella jamas me lo perdonaria Clawd!

-pero

-por favor! Solo confio en ti, cuida de mi Cleo... Cuida de todos por favor

Clawd suspiro

-lo hare...mas sabes que no existira un lider como tu

Y en un impulso abrazo a su mejor amigo, Deuce iba a extrañar a todos y a cada uno de ellos, tambien constituian la familia que tanto amaba

Media hora despues, ambos entraban a la escuela, Deuce noto que Rochelle estaba al final del pasillo, asi que decidio decepcionarme tanto que asi yo pudiese comenzar una vida ya sin el, se encamino decidido, miro a un lado y Spectra estaba ahi, algunas de mis amigas tambien, asi que llegando hasta la francesa, le dijo en voz alta:

-Rochelle...quieres ser mi novia?

Toda la escuela enmudecio al escucharlo, Frankie ,Abbey y Lagoona se miraron confundidas una a la otra. La francesa no sabia que contestar y solo miraba sorprendida a Venus que estaba a su lado

-Deucey...yo

-he descubierto...que me he enamorado de ti...me he cansado ya de la actitud de Cleo y ahora solo deseo...tener a la mujer que amo en mis brazos

Y sin perder tiempo,La jalo hacia si besandola apasionadamente

Todos hicieron una exclamacion de sorpresa al verlos, algunos les aplaudian y otros solo se miraban unos a otros, Spectra les tomaba fotos sin cesar mientras yo...los veia desde la entrada.

Estaba en shock, Clawdeen y Lala estaban conmigo, Clawd solo creo dijo algo como: f***!

Mientras Thad y Heath se miraban sorprendidos

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente, sentia las miradas puestas en mi, algunas con burla y otras con lastima que no pude soportarlo Y solo sali corriendo de ahi con Clawdeen detras mio

No podia procesarlo

Porque?

Si la noche anterior habiamos estado juntos, el llegar y escuchar al hombre que amas decirle a otra que se habia enamorado de ella...era demasiado irreal!

Me solte a llorar y solo senti a mi amiga abrazandome con fuerza

-no llores.., el no merece que llores por el...no lo hagas

Yo no obedeci, solte mi llanto con mas fuerza, era mi esposo! En brazos de otra y diciendo eso delante de todos?

-no Cleo!-pedia Clawdeen- no te derrumbes asi...

-que hice mal?-decia yo angustiada

-nada! No hiciste nada malo

Mis amigas llegaban a mi lado y Frankie me sostenia con fuerza

-nadie debe derrotarte asi-aunque sus ojos tambien vertian lagrimas al igual que las demas- arriba! Eres la reina de Monster High...

-el es un imbecil!- decia Lagoona furiosa y tambien llorando- es un perfecto imbecil! Olvidate de el! Conseguiras a alguien mucho mejor

Yo aun continuaba llorando, todo era demasiado confuso y demasiado doloroso

No entramos a las dos primeras clases, mi rostro lucia bastante mal por el llanto, solo queria salir de ahi y no volver mas, mis amigas no se separaron de mi ni un solo segundo, solo Spectra ponia en su blog con una odiosa foto de Deuce y Rochelle en letras grandes: la nueva pareja real

-voy a desgrrreñar a Spectrrra en cuanto la vea!-decia Abbey furiosa

-ella no tiene la culpa -conteste aun perdida en mis pensamientos y con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared

-debe haber una explicacion-decia Lala- Deuce no puede solo haberte cambiado asi

-se canso de mi-declare yo resignada-

-no creo eso-contesto Clawdeen- es imposible! Deuce es tecnicamente tu esclavo!

-y si quizas es un hechizo?-pregunto Lagoona

Yo la mire, el comportamiento de mi marido habia sido muy extraño esos dias, me levante decidida a buscarlo, Lala me llamaba mas Frankie le decia:

-dejala...merece una explicacion

Sabia que Deuce estaba en su clase de economia domestica, en el pasillo,mire a Rochelle con cara de estupida contandoles a todos lo del beso, la odie mas si se podia mas en ese momento, preferia hablar con mi "ex" que aclarar asuntos con ella, el timbre sono y los alumnos de cocina salian, yo entre y me encontre a Deuce a solas, terminando de copiar algo que estaba en el pizarron, el no habia cocinado esta vez, cosa que me parecio muy extraño

-besa bien?-le pregunte cruzandome de brazos en cuanto llegue ante el

El me miro con fastidio y dijo:

-bastante

Mis celos comenzaron a salir

-mejor que yo?

El volteando la cara dijo:

-algo asi

Senti mi alma de plomo al oirlo

-Deuce-segui- que pasa? Porque...me cambiaste?anoche tu..

-lo de anoche ya paso, solo tenia ganas de estar con alguien

Yo lo mire atonita

-no es cierto!-le reclame

-soy hombre, es obvio que es asi-

-pero...

-Cleo...ya me fastidiaste! Siempre es lo mismo contigo! No me ofreces nada nuevo, quiero salir con otras, tener nuevas experiencias!

-pero eres mi esposo!-grite dolida

-y? Solo es un papel, firmamos de que se acabo y listo

-Deuce...dime que estas bajo un hechizo-pedi implorandole, no podia creer que ese chico era mi marido-por favor

El se alejo al mirar que me acercaba

-no Cleo...soy yo realmente...anoche descubri...que ya no siento lo mismo por ti...fue un error haberme casado contigo..lo siento pero ya no siento nada por ti. .me he enamorado de Rochelle, de su ternura, su dulzura y no quiero perderla...

Yo no podia creer lo que el me decia, retrocedi unos pasos

-solo me utilizaste-dije dolida

El ni se inmuto

-estuviste de acuerdo...no tengo toda la culpa...solo fue una etapa que debemos cerrar y proseguir, busca quien te quiera que yo ya me canse

No pude soportarlo mas y sali bastante herida, Deuce al oir que me alejaba, escondia su cara en los brazos sobre la mesa diciendo:

-te amo niña!te amo,...pero es lo mejor! Por favor...olvidame pronto...

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo del dia de hoy**

**Como dice un dicho: "al cliente lo que pida"**

**Y eso son ustedes para mi :D que me pagan con su preferencia y que lean mis fics**

**Un millón de gracias**

**Yo espero no tardar en comenzar a escribir el de Frankie y Holt, lo que sucede es que estuve haciendo uno de Naruto, (Ita-Dei para ser exacto) para una amiga y tuve un ligero bloqueo , pero este fin de semana creo comenzar ya y tenerlo minimo a la mitad para poder descansar solo una semanita , y creo que si podemos actualizar este fic diariamente y ya llego a los 100 review! \0/ wiiii, muchas, pero muuuuchas gracias! Contesto preguntitas:**

**1.-el D&C que me piden, creo que iria al final de este para hacerlo mas cronológico, y creo que le toca a Deuce contar, asi que las hare esperar un poco mas :p soy malosa!**

**2.-creo que no estamos acostumbrados a leer que Deuce se rinda tan rápido siendo tan buen estratega, pero en esta ocasión, su padre supo que su debilidad era su esposa y por consiguiente su hijo y ahí fue donde el pudo, doblegarle, en cierta forma es de entender, que no quiera que la mujer que ama, sufra por culpa suya**

**3.-D.J salio de un concurso de O.C. que mi novio hizo en su pagina y yo concurse :p**

**Teníamos que crear un oc y se me ocurrio hacer al hijo de Deuce y Cleo con la siguiente descripción**

**Cabello Negro con mechas doradas, usaba una trenza como en la antigüedad portaban los primogénitos del faraón, en el lado derecho, ojos verdes como su padre, mas no tenia la maldición Gorgon, su abuelo le mando tatuar los ojos a la usanza egipcia, muy atractivo, bastante sexy, en el brazo derecho tenia el tatuaje de Deuce y en el izquierdo, la cruz de Ra, su poder consistía en usar a la hija de Hissette en el brazo izquierdo como si fuese un brazalete y asi el podría controlarla ya que ella, era la que podía convertir en piedra, definitivamente a sus enemigos, como todo Gorgon, con este O.C. gane y cree una pagina de D.J. el cual, tengo los derechos sobre el :p**

**4.- yo siempre sere Poseidon´s TEAM ( asi se escribe porque me regaño mi novio que me dijo que estaba mal escrito pfff -_-)**

**5.-todo aquel esta bienvenido a dejarme comentarios y me gustaría mucho que esta historia rompiera record de coments, asi que déjenme criticas si gustan tomatazos o preguntas que saben bien, me gusta en verdad complacerlos**

**Hasta mañana**

**Gracias por seguirme**

**Y un gran beso**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

No regrese a clases ese dia, volvi a mi casa y me encerre, no queria ver a Nadie, Deuce por su parte, habia vuelto a la suya sin animos de nada, prendia su net buscando informacion del Olimpo, hayando una manera de saber...si algun semidios habia podido derrotar a algun dios o...si habia rastros de humanos o monsters...cuidados por deidades desde ahi

Su madre entraba a su habitacion bastante incomoda, no sabia como comenzar a hablar con el desde lo que habia pasado la noche anterior

-vas..a bajar a comer?

Deuce no respondio

-hijo?-pregunto ella

-no tengo hambre-contesto el sin quitar la vista de la net

-saldras a comer con Cleo?-prosiguio ella

En eso, el Iphone de el sono,contestandolo enseguida

-hey...hola Rochelle..si...voy para alla preciosa..yo tambien te amo

Maddie estaba atonita

-Rochelle?-repitio ella-que paso con Cleo?

-me aburri-contesto el con desden-ahora salgo con Rochelle

-estas loco?-grito furiosa-como pudiste haberle hecho eso a Cleo? Ella te amaba!

-vaya-dijo con sarcasmo- ahora que la aceptas, termine con ella, si que somos tan diferentes

Y sin mas, la dejo sola saliendo de su habitacion, Maddie cada vez entendia menos a su hijo

Yo me pase el dia encerrada, mi sortija aun estaba en mi dedo,le mire y con pesar me la quite, ya no valia la pena tenerla, la guarde en el cajon de mi comoda, las lagrimas no habian dejado de salir en toda la tarde, tocaron a la puerta y yo limpie mi rostro, mi hermosa madre entro

Ella es tan angelical, ni Nefera ni yo sacamos esa ternura en el rostro, cuando la miro, siento un alivio a mis penas

-ni con todas las lagrimas del Nilo...haras que vuelva-dijo ella limpiando mi cara

-lo amo-dije yo con tristeza

-y siempre lo amaras...mas es hora de cerrar ese capitulo y demostrar...que eres una princesa

Yo asenti levemente

Ella suspiro

-tu padre quiere pedirte un favor...mas yo no estoy segura de que debas aceptar-

-que pasa?-pregunte

-Radames necesita una pareja para la opera esta noche...y pide que lo acompañes-dijo mi madre con cautela

Me movi molesta, ese hombre de nuevo...mas...Deuce ya no era nada mio y no tenia porque no salir con otros, que ...decidida conteste

-dile que acepto

Mama me miro sorprendida

-Cleo..

-esta bien...dile que lo espero a las 9

Ella asintio y salio a decirle la nueva a mi padre, yo me levante, si Deuce queria que lo olvidara...eso iba a hacer

Me duche y estaba peinandome frente al espejo cuando Manu entro con una caja de regalo para mi

-mi señora,llego esto para usted-dijo en un tono de voz preocupado mi fiel sirviente

Yo lo mire y tome la nota que venia en ella,leyendo:

"La dicha es tal en mi, que me tome el atrevimiento de regalarle ese hermoso vestido, ojala y lo considere, quiero que luzca usted como lo que es...la joya mas hermosa de Egipto"

Radames

Manu la abrio y en ella, venia un precioso vestido de gala, color beige con dorado, finas lineas de oro lo recorrian, Dolce & Gabanna lo habia diseñado, y se valuaba en mas de un millon de dolares

-es divino!-dije admirada

-los regalos mas caros, esconden las mas oscuras intenciones mi princesa-

Yo sonrei al fiel Manu

- y las caricias mas dulces tambien pueden ser dadas por un corazon falso...descuida...ya no debo serle fiel a nadie

-mas que a su corazon-me regreso el

-el esta muy lastimado. Y prefiero que permanezca dormido para siempre...deja el vestido en mi cama, Manu...gracias

El hombre suspiro diciendo

-aun asi, yo la acompañare a la Opera

Sonrei

-no esperaba menos de ti...anda

El salio dejandome a solas, recordaba la noche anterior junto al amor de mi vida, e hice el esfuerzo porque las lagrimas no salieran mas

A la hora acordada, sali de mi habitacion y baje hacia el vestibulo,Radames me esperaba ya, me veia asombrado por como lucia al igual que mi padre

-jamas he visto-se acerco -en ninguno de mis tesoros, belleza tal como la de mi hija

Sonrei a mi papa quien besaba mi mano, Radames me hizo una reverencia galante

-sere el mas afortunado de los hombres esta noche, causare envidias a mi paso

-muchas gracias-conteste secamente y me sorprendi al ver que besaba mi mano con veneracion

-Manu los acompañara-decia mi madre interrumpiendole, se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo en que yo saliera con el

-querida, creo que no es necesario

-yo lo mando Ram-le dijo mi madre con firmeza- y mis ordenes no deben ser cuestionadas

Cuando mama decia eso, hasta mi padre era incapaz de contradecirla

-sera como ordenes querida-le miraba mi papa molesto

Radames me condujo hacia su limousine, Manu entro despues que nosotros, vigilando los movimientos del hombre, el solo me hablaba con galanteria de cosas mundanas, a las cuales solo le sonreia,mi mente estaba bastante lejos, en otra persona que me habia cambiado por otra, llegamos a la Opera. Tomo mi mano y salimos hacia el teatro, era la apertura de temporada y estaba bastante lleno, muchos RAD. conotados estaban ahi, muchos hombres me miraban maravillados y las mujeres me veian con envidia, el hermoso vestido me habia quedado como un guante, yo solo asentia y sonreia sin hablar, era el trofeo de Radames que lucia orgulloso, odie eso, no quiero terminar siendo la esposa modelo de nadie mas que de mi Deuce, el era mi complemento, mi otra mitad y ningun otro hombre podia ocupar su lugar, note que varios ojos me miraban sorprendidos,Jack y Maddie no nos perdian de vista y Alucard , el padre de Lala tambien nos miraba asombrado

-que no es ella la novia de Deuce?-preguntaba el hombre a la dama

-lo era hasta hoy-contestaba mi ex suegra- mi hijo fue lo rematadamente estupido como para dejarla ir

Yo solo baje la mirada con tristeza y me deje conducir por Radames a su palco V.I.P. Seguidos de Manu

-princesa-me pedia mi acompañante- ire a hablar con un socio, mi ausencia sera poca

Yo solo asenti y el beso mi mano con delicadeza

Suspire cansada

-en cuanto lo ordene-dijo mi sirviente- nos vamos a casa

Le sonrei

-ya no tienes que cuidarme por Deuce,Manu...el eligio a Rochelle

-conozco a su novio, mi señora. Y aunque este con otra...su pensamiento aun esta con usted

Le mire sin contestar, solo deseaba tanto volver el tiempo atras...y tener al hombre que amaba a mi lado

La opera fue un suplicio,fueron 3 horas de aburricion aunado a un coctel que solo sonreia como estupida a los halagos que recibia, mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Maddie, quien solo la bajaba apenada, yo tambien me sentia mal con ella, no habia podido hablar con su hijo a su favor, y pretendimos toda la noche, que no nos conociamos

En mi mente, estaba tambien cavilando la manera de divorciarme de el, tendria que hablar con Manu para que me ayudara y que se encargara de eso, mas de solo pensarlo, mi corazon se encogia, solo deseaba tontamente que el apareciera tras esa puerta y que me reclamara como suya, mas el jamas aparecio

A la 1 de la madrugada, Radames me llevo a casa, Manu jamas dejo que se me acercara y me pidio llevarme al dia siguiente a la escuela, y yo accedi, si Deuce me habia cambiado por la zorra de Rochelle, queria que Spectra dijera a todos, que yo estaba saliendo ya, con un poderoso empresario

Al dia siguiente, mi ex estaba ya en la escuela junto a sus amigos en la entrada, su nueva novia acababa de entrar , ella le habia pedido que la llevara a su salon mas Deuce le pidio quedarse un rato mas con sus amigos, aunque no le habia parecido, Rochelle habia aceptado

-me tiene harto!-dijo Deuce sentandose en las bancas de la escuela fastidiado-

-te lo adverti-le contestaba Clawd

-Deuce, no amas a Rochelle,porque haces esto?-preguntaba Thad extrañado del proceder de su amigo

El solo miro al lobo el cual le dedicaba una mirada de comprension

-es lo mejor

-si pero...tu amas a Cleo!-decia Gil en un tono como si eso fuera lo mas normal

-las cosas son diferentes ahora, yo solo...

Mas Deuce se interrumpio...cuando vio un espectacular auto deportivo llegar al lugar, era Radames, conmigo a su lado

El rostro de mi ex palidecio enseguida,levantandose maquinalmente, mi acompañante bajo de la unidad abriendo mi puerta y tomando mi mano para ayudarme a salir

Yo lucia una hermosa blusa azul electrica de una sola manga, minifalda de mezclilla, zapatos de tacon alto y mi cabellera agarrada en una cola de caballo, me veia realmente espectacular

-sana y salva-me sonrio el acompañandome a la entrada

-muy amable-le sonrei yo coquetamente

Deuce estaba en shock, no dejaba de ver que Radames me tenia tomada de la cintura bastante pegada a el, y besaba mi mano con devocion

-gracias por acompañarme anoche a la Opera- me dijo seductoramente

-fue un placer- le sonrei mirandole

Mi ex sentia que sus entrañas hervian de coraje por lo que estaba escuchando, estaba yo saliendo con Radames?

Iba a entrar a la escuela, cuando en un segundo y el hombre que miraba con burla a Deuce, me jalo hacia el, robandome un beso, yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo, en cuanto lo vio, mi ex se iba a lanzar contra su rival. Mas sus amigos le detuvieron enseguida

-tranquilo Deuce!-le pedia Heath

El solo se jalaba furioso, queria matar a Radames

-Deuce! Tranquilo!-le pedian ellos detendiendole

Clawd era el mas fuerte y lo jalo llevandoselo consigo,con ayuda de los demas

Yo avente al hombre furiosa soltandole una bofetada

-no vuelvas a hacer eso

Radames sonreia victorioso

-lo lamento...aunque valio mucho la pena!

-insolente!-dije yo furiosa y entre a mi escuela

Mis amigos habian llevado a Deuce a los casilleros en donde no lo soltaron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no lastimaria a nadie

Mi ex golpeaba con furia un pobre casillero dejandolo todo doblado

-Deuce!-le gritaba Heath-te vas a lastimar!calmate

-voy a matarlo!-gritaba furioso

En el otro extremo del lugar, las regaderas se abrian solas dejando correr millones de litros. Al igual que los lavabos en derredor, todos se habian activado por la presion del agua

-Deuce!-pedia Thad asustado

Mi esposo estaba furico, todo el denotaba enojo, furia, celos y frustracion contenida, Clawd lo tomo de los hombros

-ese es el destino de Cleo...tu permitiste que lo fuera

Deuce recordaba las palabras de Poseidon

-tendras que dejarla ir...y que ella encuentre la felicidad en otro...

-en cualquie otro!-repetia Deuce histerico- en cualquier otro que no sea el!

-Cleo sera quien elija-le recordo Clawd- y si ese otro sera Radames...tendras que aceptarlo

-anoche la llevo a la Opera-completaba Thad- mi tio me llamo preguntandome si aun era tu chica...segun se...se veia realmente hermosa a su lado

Deuce estaba respirando demasiado deprisa, no podia concebir, que lo hubiera reemplazado por su peor rival tan pronto

-tu elegiste a Rochelle-le recordo Holt a sus pensamientos- ayer la besaste frente a ella...Cleo solo te esta regresando el golpe

-si no es el...sera otro, aceptalo men-decia Gil- tu la dejaste ir...debes aceptarlo

-NUNCA-grito Deuce furioso-Cleo es **MIA**! Y nadie va a quitarmela

-pero-interrumpio Clawd

-al diablo Poseidon! Voy a pelear por MI familia y Regresare con **MI MUJER**!

Y diciendo esto, salio hecho un rayo del lugar, Clawd sonreia feliz

-ese es el Deuce Gorgon que conozco! Vamos con el!necesitara toda la ayuda posible!

Y salieron todos detras de su líder.

**Hola! Buen sábado! Espero que estén descansando en casita**

**Créanme que mi intención no era hacerlas llorar :s**

**Disculpen! Pero asi es la historia , jejejeje, contesto duditas:**

**1.- me habían pedido antes si incluia a los de 1D a la historia, la verdad, no puedo porque no los conozco realmente y no me gustan mucho, no pegan mucho con MH, lo lamento**

**2.-porque Deuce no le dice a Cleo lo que realmente esta pasando en lugar de hacerla sufrir?**

**Muy sencillo**

**Deuce conoce a Cleo, sabe que hara lo posible por ayudarlo, mas no desea que ella salga lastimada en esto, ya que Poseidon puede hacerle daño y eso el griego no se lo perdonaría, además, sabe que su hijo será todo lo que Cleo espera de su primogénito, y que se lo quiten de una manera tan traumatica es algo que no desea ver, que ella sufra, por eso prefiere desengañarla y que ella pueda rehacer su vida, aunque ya vimos en este capitulo, que Deucey ya reacciono e ira a pelear por lo que realmente le pertenece y creo que todas esperábamos una reacción asi de parte de el siendo su carácter tan firme como es**

**3.-saludos a Colombia y a todos los paises hermanos, un gran beso, y si, si tengo fics de Beyblade que mi sensei me regalo y tengo uno mas de mi autoria que me reportaron, quizás los suba mas adelante ,esos se publicaban en el metroflog hace unos 3 años y eran muy famosos, algún dia los mostrare **

**Un millón de gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y espero que me dejen su opinión acerca de este capitulo, ya no lloren! Ya las cosas mejoraran, confíen un poco en Deuce XD y en mi jajaa**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	7. Chapter 7

Deuce llegaba a su camioneta arrancandola, al demonio la escuela y el primer lugar! Yo importaba mas que un tonto cuadro de honor, estaba por partir cuando Clawd y Thad abrian la puerta de copiloto entrando veloces

-que hacen aqui?-les preguntaba mi ex extrañado

-iremos contigo-resolvio Clawd-juntos para siempre!

Deuce sonriendo movia la cabeza, mientras Heath y Holt subian habilmente a la parte trasera de la camioneta, Deuce arranco y Gil venia corriendo agitadisimo

-esperenmeeee! No me dejen

-maldito pescado!-gritaba Holt- apurate

Y usando todo su esfuerzo, se emparejo con la camioneta y sus amigos lo subieron de un solo jalon, Gil caia como res en el piso de la parte trasera de la camioneta

-creo que le hicimos calzon chino!-se reia Heath

-va a hablar como ardillita un buen rato-se buraba Holt chocando cinco con su primo

-babosos-se quejaba Gil levantandose como bambie con las piernas temblorosas, lo que causo mas la risa de sus compañeros

-Deuce-le decia Clawd dentro de la camioneta

-que?-preguntaba mi ex sin dejar de ver la carretera

-esto te pertenece-

El volteo un segundo mientras Clawd depositaba en su mano, el anillo que yo le habia regalado

Deuce sonrio y se lo coloco nuevamente en su dedo izquierdo, iba a pelear...porque de nuevo, estuviesemos juntos

Llegaron a la mansion Gorgon en minutos, mi ex entro como bolido seguido de sus compañeros, sabia que su madre no estaba. Asi que entro directamente a la biblioteca, subio agilmente al tercer estante en donde su madre tenia guardados bajo llave algunos libros antiguos. Deuce no espero a buscarla y como la repisa tenia cubierta de vidrio, la rompió en mil pedazos, sus amigos le llamaron sorprendidos

-esto requiere medidas desesperadas- dijo el sacando el libro que tenia por nombre en la cubierta:

"Eurialé"

-este es

-que es eso men?-preguntaba Heath al verlo bajar con el libro

-el libro de mi tia, ella según cuenta la mitología, también tuvo amores con Poseidon y era la única que podía visitarlo en el Olimpo

-vaya con tu familia!-dijo Clawd asombrado-

-no me enorgullezco de ella, mas si esto es verdad, se como llegar al Olimpo y encararlo

-y que esperamos?-preguntaba Holt

-lo lamento…esto debo hacerlo solo-decia Deuce decidido

-men…olvídalo-contestaba Clawd por todos- te ayudaremos

-no Clawd

-claro que si! –rectificaba Heath- si no te lo estamos preguntando, es que ya lo decidimos…ya sabes…uno para todos..y todos para uno

-eso es de los tres mosqueteros-sonreia Deuce

-y? nos queda perfecto a nosotros!-aplaudia Holt emocionado- yo siempre quise visitar el Olimpo!

-Creo Deuce, que todos nosotros….solo queremos verlos a ti y a Cleo juntos y amándose como lo hacen, y todos cooperaremos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

Mi esposo les sonrio

-gracias….en verdad…les agradezco su ayuda

-bien…nos vamos?-preguntaba Clawd

-solo una cosa mas

Deuce sacaba sus libros de su mochila y abrió un extraño cofre que Maddie tenia en una esquina del lugar, saco unos extraños objetos, y los metio dentro, sus amigos le seguían con la mirada

-listo-dijo colgándosela al hombro-vamonos

Y asi, enfilaron rumbo al monumento griego en donde la noche anterior, Poseidon había hablado con Deuce, este estaciono en el lugar de siempre y sus amigos entraron con el decidido, justo enfrente de la estatua de Zeus, mi novio saco el libro y las cosas que había llevado consigo

-solo háganme espacio por favor-pedia

Sus amigos se alejaron con prudencia dejándole un gran campo disponible, el abrió el libro, lo leyó ávidamente y tomando unos polvos extraños hizo un circulo en el suelo, tiro un par de frascos que le envolvieron en una extraña niebla, los chicos lo miraron asustados ya que tomando el libro, estaba leyendo lo siguiente en perfecto griego:

**Με****τις εξουσίες****που****χορηγούνται****μου****, σας καλώ ****να****άρχοντα****του υποκόσμου****  
****Ανοίξτε****τις πόρτες****για μένα****σας****, ****με****αποτέλεσμα****από την****est****i****gia****  
****και****πάρε με μαζί σου****  
****Ο****μεγάλος****Δίας**

**(Por los poderes que me fueron concedidos, yo te invoco señor del inframundo, ábreme tus puertas, condúceme por el Estigia y llévame ante ti, oh gran Zeus)**

-creen…que debamos echarle agua bendita?- preguntaba Gil nervioso- quien sabe que este diciendo!

-es un rito Griego!-le regañaba Clawd

-shhhh Silencio!-pedia Thad

Un pequeño terremoto sacudia la tierra haciendo gritar a los chicos, Deuce volteaba detrás de el y una extraña puerta había aparecido abriéndose de par en par

-de prisa!- Gritaba- entremos

Sus amigos obedecieron corriendo detrás de su líder con cuidado de pisar lo que Deuce había hecho, Gil pasaba incluso persignándose miles de veces, cuando todos estaban dentro, la puerta se cerro de un golpe, dejando el lugar exactamente como estaba antes.

Un rio se abria ante sus ojos, no había rastros ni señal de quien pudo haberla abierto, un frio helado congelaba los huesos, estaban dentro de unas cavernas, se notaban que eran mas viejas que la misma eternidad, una extraña neblina envolvía el rio, que parecía no tener vida

-en donde estamos?-pregunto Clawd nervioso

-ese es el Estigia…el rio de los muertos

Todos miraron a Deuce con extrañeza

-ay ya men! No juegues!-pedia nervioso Heath

-no miento, miren

Un extraño balsero venia muy despacio manejando su barca por el rio, una pequeña lámpara iluminaba el frente de su desvencijada nave, todos sin querer se colocaron detrás de Deuce

-ese…es pariente tuyo?-le preguntaba Holt a Gil

-sacate! Yo no lo conozco!

-el balsero es quien conduce a las almas al purgatorio-dijo Thad que se notaba mas calmado que los demás

-tambien vas a empezar tu?-le reclamaba Heath muerto de miedo

Deuce se adelanto al atracadero, el hombre lucia una capucha en la cual no se veía su rostro, mas las manos, estaban totalmente descarnadas

- θέλουμε να πάμε στον Όλυμπο (queremos ir al Olimpo)-dijo decidido mi esposo

- είναι δύο νομίσματα για κάθε (son dos monedas por cada uno) –respondía el extraño ser

Deuce por respuesta, sacaba las monedas de su mochila, dos por cada uno de ellos y se las daba en la mano

-el tipo quiere dinero?-preguntaba Heath asombrado- y que hara con el? Irse el sábado al cine?

-Heath, me cae que si nos tira de la barca por culpa de tus bromas, tu vas primero!-le regañaba su primo

El balsero les daba el paso libre, Deuce subio en primer orden, despues Thad, Clawd y los demás, Gil estaba muerto de miedo mas no quiso demostrarlo, el ser empujaba hábilmente la nave comenzando la travesia

-que quietud-decia Clawd mirándolo todo

-aquí no existe vida-respondia Deuce sentándose- todo esta muerto

Todos se miraron uno al otro desconfiadamente, mientras mi esposo se sumia en sus pensamientos, saco su Iphone, obviamente sin señal, mas veía las fotos que tenia guardadas en el. En todas ellas, yo lucia sonriendo, en épocas mejores, suspiro mirándome

"voy a recuperarte" se prometía a si mismo "recuperare nuestro futuro, a nuestro hijo, tienes mi palabra" y besando mi foto en su teléfono lo guardo decidido.

Fue un viaje muy pesado, a cada minuto sentían que perdían la alegría de vivir, solo Thad y mi esposo iban concentrados en otras cosas, hasta que Holt se dio cuenta que Heath estaba quedándose dormido

-Heath!-le sacudió asustado.-que tienes?

-muchisimo sueño-dijo el acostándose en la piernas de su primo

-Deuce!-dijo Hyde asustado

Mi marido se levanto despacio, tomo un pequeño aparato de choques eléctricos que traía con el y le dio tremenda descarga a Heath

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh- grito el chico con fuerza

-Deuce!-le regañaron todos

-asi despertaras….si te duermes…es como si le regalaras a Estigia tu vida…asi que decide…si cierras los ojos…te mueres

Heath inmediatamente se puso a hacer ejercicio

-no! Estoy despierto! Mírame!1..2.3..1.2.3.

-no muevas tanto la barca o nos caeremos al agua!-pedia Gil con pánico

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza

-bueno…ustedes saben..

-eres bien raro!-le regañaba Holt

Deuce volvió a sentarse, una hora despues, Clawd se levantaba cansado

-esto ha sido largo

-shh, silencio-pedia Thad

-que pasa?-preguntaba Deuce

-no escuchas?

La oscuridad del lugar no dejaba ver nada en derredor y no se escuchaba un solo ruido

Clawd agudizo su oído y dijo

-los escucho, son pajaros

-no…son furias-dijo Deuce levantándose y poniéndose en guardia

-que cosas?-preguntaron todos asustados

Y en ese instante, un grupo de 5 monstruos con alas de murciélago y figuras de mujer aparecieron en las alturas, los chicos gritaron asustados, ya que las Erinias estaban por atacarlos, Deuce se quitaba los lentes, conviertiendo a una en piedra y esta caia al rio pesadamente

-al suelo!-gritaba el con los ojos cerrados, los demás obedecieron y Deuce volvia a abrir su mortal mirada conviertiendo a una mas, Heath miraba por un pequeño orificio de su mano y veía como una peligrosamente se acercaba por la espalda de su líder, se levanto tapando sus ojos con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha, lanzaba un halo de fuego calcinando al monstruo

Deuce colocaba sus lentes sorprendido

-alla viene otra!-gritaba Heath asustado

Mi esposo decidio ocupar sus recientes poderes y una poderosa ola emergia del rio comiéndose a la criatura, Clawd tomaba una de las anclas de la nave y se la lanzo hábilmente a la ultima de las furias, quedando todo en completo silencio

-Poseidon-dijo el barquero con su tétrica voz

-si...el es su hijito!-declaraba orgulloso Holt

-callate!-le reclamaba Deuce

El balsero asintió y le devolvía a Deuce la bolsa con dinero

-pero….-dijo extrañado mi marido

-a los semidioses…jamas se les cobra-le volvió a contestar el hombre

-sabe hablar nuestro idioma?-pregunto Heath molesto-solo hablaba griego para apantallarnos o que?

El extraño ser saco una gutural risa bastante tétrica

-primo…mejor no le cuentes chistes! Que se rie re feo!

Una extraña luz los cego en ese instante, miraron deslumbrados y justo frente a ellos, la entrada hacia el Olimpo se erguia orgullosa

**Hola! Buen domingo, aquí dejándoles el chapter de este dia, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi me encanto realizar este fic al cual le puse todo mi corazón**

**Contesto duditas:**

**1.- no puedo subirlo todo porque ya tengo programados los capítulos, ya que siempre mis fics han sido asi, por esta vez, lamento mucho no poder complacerlas pero, seguire subiendo el mismo stock de paginas, lo siento en verdad **

**2.-El que Deuce se vengue de Radames es algo que lo quiero hacer fic, ya que le ha hecho muchas y quiero que el griego planee estratégicamente su venganza contra su rival, ya que creo merece no solo una paliza si no humillarlo públicamente ante los ojos de la sociedad y sobre todo, de Cleo.**

**3.- el fic tendrá un par de chapters mas, dije en un principio que era algo extenso**

**4.- saludos a Chile con cariño! 0/**

**5.- claro que Maddie quiere a Cleo! Como no quererla si sabe que es igual a ella y que adora a su hijo, es solo la dinámica que ellas manejan, el molestarse una a la otra como Clawdeen y la egipcia lo hacen, mas si hay cariño de por medio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos mañana!**

**Díganme que otro dios griego les gustaría ver, soy amante de la mitología Griega y por si no sabían, los episodios de Monster High creo salen primero en Grecia, presumo que es ahí en donde los realizan, por eso mismo, incluyeron a Deuce como uno de los personajes principales :p (wiiii amo Grecia!)**

**Déjenme sus dudas, comentarios, lo que quieran!**

**Todo leo con mucho gusto**

**Hasta mañana**

**REY KON**


	8. Chapter 8

-es ahí-dijo Deuce

La barca se apeo y el salto ágilmente hacia el suelo, siendo seguido por los demás, caminaron hacia el extraño palacio rodeado de espesas nubes, y hermosas estatuas, todas ellas recordando a grandes guerreros y dioses

-Deuce-le llamaba Clawd- sabes en donde esta Poseidon?-

-ni idea-contestaba el decidido-pero creeme, lo voy a encontrar

El iba encabezando la fila, cuando la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, llevándolos por un oscuro pasadizo, todos gritaban asustados, parecía que el peligroso tobogán no tenia fin, se golpeaban unos contra otros y parecía que iban a estar descendiendo eternamente, cayendo despues en medio de un extraño palacio con hermosa tonalidad azul-agua. Estaba decorado como si fuera un elegante departamento moderno, con incluso una pantalla plana en la pared. El golpe que se llevaron fue épico, todos ellos formaban una bola, Deuce buscaba sus lentes y Thad se los volvia a colocar en su sitio

-gracias men-decia mi esposo levantándose adolorido

-de nada

-ay dios-decía Heath acostado cual saco de patatas- creo que ahora si me rompí lo mas querido

-dimelo a mi!-se sobaba Holt-Gil me golpeo con su pecera en la cabeza

-lo siento amigo!-decia el chico

-tienen que hacer tanto ruido cada que llegan?-preguntaba Poseidon llegando vestido tan casual como si viniera de una fiesta

-orale! –se sobaba aun Heath- que padre playera de Guns & Roses!

-te gusta?-dijo vanidoso el hombre- la compre por E-bay

Todos le miraron sorprendidos solo Deuce conocía de sobra su sarcasmo

-por una vez en la vida deja tus babosadas!

-vaya genio el tuyo! Ya que estas aquí, te presentare a unas cuantas ninfas que te quiten el estrés-

-no puede presentarmelas a mi?-pregunto interesado Gil

Todos lo sapearon

-no me interesan en lo absoluto!-dijo Deuce furioso- vine a hablar contigo

-conmigo?-pregunto- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a un pequeño bar- de que podriamos hablar tu y yo? Tu destino ya esta decidido, y disculpen caballeros que no les invite una copa, pero todos son menores de edad y no quiero tener problemas aquí en el Olimpo con la policía, ya saben como es mi hermano de especial-haciendo una mueca de fastidio

Todos contestaron un "no se preocupe!" mientras que Deuce les miraba con ojos de: are you kidding me? ¬¬

-tu no decides mi vida-continuo mi esposo- yo no quiero vivir a tu lado, tengo una vida hecha y quiero vivir en mi hogar…junto a Cleo

Poseidon lo miro dudoso

-Dime que estas bromeando

-jamas lo haría-le regreso Deuce

-sabes lo que pasara si continuas con eso…cierto?

-a eso vine…a pedirte que dejes en paz a mi hijo…el no tiene la culpa de nada

El hombre rio sirviendo hielo en su vaso

-aah no cabe duda que eres hijo de Maddie, siempre queriendo hacer tratos sin dar nada a cambio

-de todas maneras tu te lo cobraste no? Heme aquí!

Poseidon le miro sorprendido de que le regresara el sarcasmo, tomo su vaso y camino hacia Deuce

-porque no quieres vivir conmigo?

-porque tengo mi vida hecha junto a la mujer que amo, mis amigos…y aunque odie aceptarlo, junto a mi madre….ademas…no te conozco…no significas nada para mi…lastimaste a Maddie…como puedo olvidar que hiciste algo asi?

El hombre miraba con atención la forma en que los hielos se deshacían en su vaso

-sabes…de todas las cosas que ha inventado el hombre…no hay nada que me fascine mas que ver el hielo

Deuce estaba atonito al ver como cambiaba tan rápido de conversación

-que demonios me importa el hielo?-gritaba furioso- quiero saber que D.J. estará a salvo!

-quien es D.J.?-preguntaba Heath extrañado a Clawd y los demás se acercaban

-es el futuro hijo de Cleo y Deuce, Poseidon quiere asesinarlo cuando llegue a los 16 años

-que?-decian todos asombrados

-es por eso que estamos aquí…acaso no lo sabían?

-no!-respondian todos al unisono

-ups..se me olvido decirles…-contestaba el lobo como si nada dejando a sus amigos con caras de pocket face´s

-D.J estará a salvo solo si su padre acepta vivir conmigo- repetia neciamente el dios

-que necio eres! Además, como podria estar a salvo si jamas nacera si me quedo aqui? Y que yo sepa, tu no puedes quitar vidas, eso le corresponde a Zeus o Hades

-Hades me debe muchos favores asi como dinero, que pedirle que me de la vida de mi nieto no será gran cosa, mejor, te propongo un trato-dijo Poseidon

-cual?-pregunto Deuce dudoso

-regresas a la tierra. Embarazas a tu mujer, tu hijo nace lindo y feliz PERO… tu te quedaras aquí conmigo

-estas loco? Eso es como perderlos a ambos! No lo veria nacer, ni crecer y me perdería todo eso!-

-algo debes dar a cambio

-y porque tengo que hacerlo? Solo porque me procreaste con Maddie? Al diablo! Yo que culpa tengo de eso! Haz tenido millones de hijos y a ninguno de ellos los has jodido tanto como a mi, todos han vivido sus vidas y solo a mi me quieres a tu lado?

-porque solo tu…eres especial para mi…-declaro el hombre mirándolo fijamente

Deuce no sabia como responderle…solo respiraba agitadamente despues de la pelea verbal

-no me interesa ser especial para ti…solo quiero…vivir a lado de mi esposa e hijo, y mantenerlos a salvo de Maddie y de ti

Poseidon lo miraba fijamente

-hare lo que sea-pidio Deuce- ponme las pruebas que quieras…solo déjame…vivir mi vida

El hombre hizo un ruido con la boca sentándose despreocupadamente

-mmm…nop-

Mi esposo se movia sumamente desesperado, no estaba arreglando absolutamente nada

-bien! En ese caso…de todas maneras regresare con Cleo! Me casare con ella, tendremos a nuestro hijo y antes de cumplir los 16 años, volveré aquí a joderte la vida!-resolvio Deuce furioso

Dio media vuelta en un intento por retirarse cuando Poseidon le hablo

-espera…

Mi marido se detuvo

-si tanto lo deseas…puedo ponerte una prueba

Deuce volteo

-si me traes…el collar del minotauro…tu futuro es tuyo

Todos se miraron preocupados

-en donde esta?-pregunto el

Poseidon le hizo una seña con la mano

Había una especie de fuente que no destilaba agua mas tenia algo parecido a ella llenándola, un arruinado laberinto se mostraba en su reflejo, parecía bastante desolado y peligroso

-ahí…vive el antiguo minotauro, hace años que nadie le visita, tiene un carácter peor que Maddie en Spm, es sumamente violento y si puede, te quitara la vida…el tipo me odia y me quito un collar que es demasiado preciado para mi…asi que si me lo traes de vuelta….dejare en paz a tu mujer y a tu hijo

Deuce asintió decidido

-cuenta con eso

-Deuce!-grito Clawd-nosotros iremos contigo

-mira que lindos!-sonreia Poseidon- solo dos de ustedes iran..los demás..se quedan, 6 contra 1 no es nada justo aaah y una cosa mas…no se vale convertirlo en piedra

-no se vale?-repitio Deuce-que..es un juego?

-algo asi, solo quiero el collar, no dañes a Mino que es un excelente jugador de cubilete

Mi marido estaba harto de las bromas de su padre que solo acepto sin chistar

-entren-pidio Poseidon señalando la extraña fuente- a decir verdad es una puerta a otras dimensiones

Deuce entro decidido, Clawd lo hizo y Thad iba tras el cuando Heath le dijo:

-Manny es mi amigo y lo conozco…deja que yo vaya

-estas seguro?-pregunto el chico de Clawdeen

-no! Pero igual ire

Y el alocado Burns entro decidio detrás de sus amigos, los tres restantes, miraban el extraño objeto esperando que sus amigos, salieran con bien de esa prueba

Los chicos llegaban ya al extraño lugar

-huele a vaca-corto Heath el silencio

Clawd y Deuce lo miraron extrañados

-que? Es cierto! Huele a vaca..un minotauro es como un toro no? El toro es el esposo de la vaca, Por ende, huele a vaca…damn it! Necesito amigos nuevos!-decia haciendo una mueca graciosa

-necesitas un nuevo cerebro-le contestaba Clawd extrañado-por donde?

-es un laberinto…debemos entrar y marcar el lugar para no perdernos…Clawd…ayúdame a trepar ahí

El lobo ayudo a mi esposo a subir al resquisio del muro del laberinto, de ahí se distinguia todo el lugar, Deuce le miraba atentamente como queriendo grabar en su mente lo mas posible de la forma en que estaba hecho, le analizaba con detenimiento tratando de encontrar algun plan que le sirviera para salir de ese lio, Poseidon sonreía viendo lo que su hijo hacia, como si fuese el reflejo una gran pantalla

-que?-preguntaba Holt-Deuce es muy bueno planeando estrategias!

-eso lo se-contestaba el dios bebiendo su escoces- por eso sonrio, fue brillante empezar asi, reconociendo primero el terreno

Deuce bajaba del muro y decía:

-es por alla, pero debemos marcar con algo

-Heath…tu hazlo, puedes dejar una marca con tu fuego

-hecho!-convino el chico

Y asi lo hicieron, a cada vuelta que daban, Burns se encargaba de dejar una marca de tizne con el fuego, el lugar era extremadamente tenebroso, había algunos cadáveres de antiguos guerreros, mi esposo caminaba decidido, no iba a dejarse vencer por nadie, la vida de ambos estaba en juego, un rugido como de un potente toro se hizo oir que hizo que Heath brincara hacia los brazos de Clawd

-que fue eso?-preguntaba asustado

-Heath! Tu amigo es un minotauro y te asustas de esa manera?-le reclamaba el lobo tirándole

-es que…

-es el. Debemos…

En eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Los chicos estaban asombrados, algo se estaba acercando, en el palacio de Poseidon, los demás estaban asustados

-Mino is here-dijo sarcásticamente el hombre-

Justo delante de los chicos en el laberinto, una gran muralla fue derrumbada por un ser mitad toro y mitad humano, mas no tenia parecido con nuestro compañero Manny, este ser, era mas bestia y quince veces mas poderoso, algo brillaba de su cuello, y venia dispuestos a embestirlos, los 3 chicos se dispersaron al momento por su propio bien, el minotauro fue directamente detrás de Deuce, mi esposo se internaba mas en el laberinto,tratando de ganar tiempo, "rápido" se autoregañaba, "piensa en algo maldita sea, piensa"

Mas el ser lo alcanzo y de un fuerte golpe lo mando hacia una pared rebotándolo cual pelota,sus amigos le gritaban asustados mientras que Poseidon veía muy serio la sacudia la cabeza atontado, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, el minotauro iba directamente hacia el, y solo logro escapar porque rodo por una abertura que había en el muro, la criatura dejo escapara un rugido de furia mientras mi chico jalaba aire tratando de recuperarse del golpe, un halo de fuego salio disparado cual bengala de un lugar cercano a el, era Heath tratando de encontrarlo

"buen trabajo Heath" decía Deuce levantándose

Mas el minotauro lo encontró primero, iba a quitarse los lentes cuando recordó lo que Poseidon le había dicho "no se vale convertirlo en piedra!" asi que opto por correr hacia donde el haz de luz de Heath aun se veía, corria con el ser muy cerca de el, tratando de escapar de su peligrosa cornada, rugia con fuerza enfureciéndose, en una vuelta, Clawd y Heath aparecían gritándole:

-Deuce! Por acaa!

Mi chico hizo lo que le decían viendo un gran árbol que crecia en forma de v enmedio del laberinto, el es demasiado agil y de un solo salto paso entre la extraña formación ,el minotauro lo seguía y queriendo hacer lo mismo, se quedo atorado entre el tronco sin poder salir, sus amigos gritaban jubilosos de la hazaña mientras Poseidon sonreía con el vaso en los labios para no ser notado

Deuce jalaba aire agitadamente tomando un costado de su abdomen, sus amigos le levantaban

-estas bien?-preguntaba Clawd

-creo que me lastime una costilla-dijo mi esposo adolorido

-terminemos esto y volvamos a casa-pedia Heath

El minotauro se jalaba ruidosamente, Deuce se adelantaba decidio y con sumo cuidado le jalaba la cadena de Poseidon, era un dije de Black Sabbath

-esto era?-decia furioso-siempre con sus tonterías

-men..vamonos de aquí

Los tres corrieron a la salida del lugar cuando de repente eran transportados a la sala de Poseidon, cayendo pesadamente en medio de la habitación , los demás les ayudaron a incorporarse

Deuce miraba furioso a su padre

-aquí esta

Poseidon lo tomo

.-bien…pero sabes. Ahora se que tienes sangre de héroe y no te dejare ir, te quedaras aquí a mi lado

-quee?-gritaba Deuce furioso

-no te dejare ir-resolvio el hombre caminando dándoles la espalda

-eres un imbécil-dijo terriblemente enojado- al diablo contigo! Soy capaz de pedirle ayuda al mismo Zeus para derrotarte!

Poseidon dio media vuelta furico

-ni siquiera lo menciones! Te prohíbo acercarte a el

Mi esposo supo enseguida que ese era su punto débil,asi que alzando una ceja, siguió su ataque

-pues ya que estamos aquí, creo que ire a hacerle una visita a mi tio

Y cuando estuvo a punto de moverse, Poseidon se envolvió en un torbellino de agua que no dejaba verlo, de repente el tornado se fue disipando. Y aparecia de nuevo el, con alguien en brazos

Era yo.

**Hola! Como están? Ya subiendo el capitulo de este dia, díganme, les gusto?**

**Contesto duditas:**

**1.- la venganza contra Radames, de seguro sea un fic de la próxima temporada ya que esta ya la tengo programada**

**2.-el próximo será ya el ultimo capitulo **

**3.- y si me tomare una semana o quizás dos para el de Frankie x Holt, tengo un grave problema de bloqueo, o es quizás que esta pareja en lo personal. No me gusta mucho, adoro a Holt, pero Frankie siendo honesta con ustedes, me cae un poquitín mal, lamento si hiero susceptibilidades.**

**4.- yo también veo mas factible que Zeus sea quien aparezca por aquí, y creo que no le gustara mucho a nuestro Poseidón verlo.**

**5.-yo también odio las peleas, mas concuerdo con lo que pusieron, Sofia…que es lo que te molesta de que actualice diariamente? Si deseas, solo léeme lunes miércoles y viernes y problema resuelto **** ya que creo que eres Camila que nada de lo que yo hacia le parecía.**

**6.- si he visto la de The Mummy, no me gusta mucho, en lo personal, Rachel Weisz es una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto, mas no creo que ella concuerde con la descripción de Cleo o Nefera y menos de la madre de ambas, yo a ella la imagino como Kristin Krewk, la chica que salía en Smallville, en una ocasión salio vestida de Cleopatra y era escandalosamente hermosa, y tiene una tristeza en el rostro que yo imagino tiene la madre de Cleo al estar casada con un hombre como Ram, pero ya dejaremos su historia para despues.**

**7.-un beso muy grande a Espana!**

**8.-otro mas a Puerto Rico!**

**9.-si, asi es, es Deuce Jr, D.J. para los cuates jajajajaa!**

**10.-un dios nordico?mmm lo pensare XD pero por si no sabias amigo Loki, Radames lo pensé con la imagen de Loki de Avengers, es exactamente como creo es el rival de Deuce.**

**Gracias por su gran apoyo a este fic, se los agradezco en verdad, sería un honor que llegara a los 200 comentarios pero es un sueño muy lejano jejeje**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Y les dejo un gran beso**

**REY KON**


	9. Chapter 9

Deuce estaba atonito al verme que solo acerto a gritar

-Cleo!

Yo estaba desmayada, Poseidon camino unos pasos y me deposito a su lado, encadenándome con extraños lazos de agua

-da un paso mas…y De Nile se muere

Mis amigos estaban sin hablar, y Deuce no se atrevia a respirar, me miraba nervioso, con gusto hubiese corrido a mi lado para saber que estaba bien

-que le hiciste?-pregunto entre asustado y furioso

-ella solo esta desmayada…pero insiste en ir con Zeus y tomare su vida en este instante

-no!-pedia el

En eso yo reaccionaba, mire aterrada en donde estaba y pose mis ojos en mi esposo

-Deuce!-grite al verlo

-tranquila preciosa, Todo estará bien!-me pidió el mirándome en cierta manera aliviado

Voltee y vi a Poseidon a mi lado

-tu?-pregunte

-ahora dime, Deuce-dijo el hombreapareciendo el extraño espejo de antes- estas dispuesto a sacrificar a tu esposa y a tu hijo por tu necedad?

De nuevo., la imagen de el chico se mostraba ante el, yo estaba tan asombrada al verlo, que solo dije:

-D.J.-

Había reconocido a mi hermoso hijo

Deuce y Poseidon me miraron, el hombre sonreía con burla

-asi es…es tu hijo no nato…el que morirá a los 16 años si Deuce no acepta quedarse aquí a mi lado

-como?-dije asustada

-ahora dime niño!-volteo el dios la mirada-estas dispuesto a sacrificarlos a ambos

-amenazaste a Deuce?-dije furiosa levantándome-como pudiste hacer eso!

-Cleo…-decia mi novio-tranquila amor

-por eso me dejaste?-le pregunte enojada

-no quería que sufrieras la perdida de D.J.!-contesto mas nervioso ante mi regaño que ante un poderoso dios, lo ame por eso-preferi perderte a que sufrieras de esa manera

-Deuce! Yo hubiese superado todo, si tu estuvieras a mi lado!No solo será D.J.!y nuestros otros hijos? Acaso no importan?

El me miro asombrado, yo le había prometido 3 bebes…y por ellos, siempre íbamos a permanecer juntos

Deuce sonrio y dijo:

-es verdad…no recordaba tu promesa

-niño tonto!-le regañe-siempre estare a tu lado! Aunque me hagas a un lado siempre volveria a buscarte…porque te amo!

-yo también te amo, preciosa-me regreso el con su carita mas aliviada

-son ustedes…un par de románticos-nos dijo con sarcasmo Poseidon-

Deuce se acerco furioso a su padre

-te reto a una pelea…solos tu y yo… si me vences…me quedare a tu lado

-Deucey!-grite asustada

-mas si yo te venzo…me dejaras libre, a mis amigos, a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo…

El hombre le miro con una sonrisa picara

-trato hecho

El se acerco a la pared en donde estaban dos espadas, tiempo que aprovecho Deuce para acercarse a mi y besarme intensamente, yo no quería que peleara, no quería perderlo cuando apenas supe el porque se había alejado de mi

-te amo Cleo, jamas he dejado de amarte-me decía el aun besando mis labios

-porque lo hiciste?-pregunte llorando

-porque odio verte sufrir y no podía permitir que te quitaran a nuestro hijo por mi culpa, no podría vivir con ello

-y yo no podría vivir sin ti! Prefiero 16 años felices que una eternidad sin ti…no vuelvas a hacerme esto

El limpiaba mis lagrimas sin dejar de besarme

-no volverá a suceder…no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Listo?-nos interrumpia Poseidón

-desamarra a Cleo-pidio Deuce con firmeza

El dios hizo un gesto y las cadenas de agua desaparecieron,yo abrace a mi esposo con fuerza y el me dijo al oído

-tranquila…ganare

Me dio un dulce beso y tomo la espada que su padre le entregaba, cuando el hombre paso por mi lado dijo:

-el jamas podra ganarme!

Lo odie por su presunción

Deuce se puso en guardia, le ordeno a sus amigos no interferir aunque estaban dispuestos también a la batalla, Poseidon blandia su espada de un lado a otro magistralmente y dio el primer golpe que mi novio paro en seco

-bien…veamos que mas sabes hacer

Asesto un par de golpes mas haciendo oir el acero de el arma, mi esposo detenia sus ataques hábilmente, no tenia idea de que el supiera algo de esgrima

-cada vez me sorprendes mas- sonreía orgulloso Poseidón- es por eso que deseo tanto que te quedes a mi lado

-no en esta vida-decia Deuce molesto – no tengo intención de quedarme aquí

-peor para ti-

Y el dios arreciaba sus ataques que se volvieron extremadamente encarnizados, se notaba que quería herir a mi novio a como diera lugar, una tremenda embestida, dio con el brazo de Deuce hiriéndolo gravemente, yo lleve mis manos al rostro aterrada, la herida comenzó a sangrar, sus amigos estaban muy preocupados

-que bueno que no vino Lala!-decia Heath asustado- ya se nos hubiera desmayado!

Mi chico aun continuaba repeliendo la ofensiva de Poseidón, no había podido encontrar uno solo hueco por donde pudiera detenerle, su padre tiraba cosas alrededor de la lucha para poder hacer caer a su hijo, mas sin embargo Deuce era bastante hábil y evitaba caer en la trampa, un poderoso golpe que iba directo al rostro le hizo saltar sus lentes, el no traía los de contacto y un poderoso rayo verde salio de sus ojos, todos cerramos los nuestros para no convertirnos en piedra, mas Poseidón contrarresto el rayo de Deuce sin ningún problema

-tus poderes no funcionan en mi-le grito furico- asi que ahora pelearas a ciegas

Mi esposo cerraba los ojos tratando de defenderse del combate, solo escuchaba el silbido de la espada que pasaba peligrosamente frente a el, tenia que encontrar sus lentes a como diera lugar

-Deuce-grite-cuidado! Esta detrás de ti

El viro ágilmente para detener el embiste, Poseidon me gritaba colérico

-quieres cerrar la boca?

-yo sere sus ojos!-le regrese furica- no dejare que le venzas

Thad aprovecho el momento para arrastrarse tras de ellos y encontrar los lentes de mi marido

-Deuce-le gritaba-cachalos!

Por el sonido de la voz de su amigo, mi marido supo que estaba a su derecha, el vampiro los avento y con una gran agilidad los tomo en pleno vuelo, poniéndoselos enseguida, su padre odiaba las interrupciones y lanzo una bocanada de agua sobre el vampiro, golpeándolo violentamente sobre la pared

-Thad!-gritaron todos, Clawd fue hasta su cuñado quien estaba desmayado por el fuerte golpe

-esta bien?-preguntaba Holt histérico

-creo que..si…-decia el lobo preocupado levantándolo- si algo le sucede, Clawdeen va a matarme!

-focus en Thad, men!.-pedia Gil-

-como tu no la tienes de hermana!-le regresaba Clawd molesto

-ay mi cabeza-se quejaba Thad sobándose y recuperándose del golpe-que tipo mas bruto

Un fuerte estallido los hicieron voltear enseguida,Poseidón hacia volar violentos geiseres rodeando a Deuce

-eres tan malditamente escurridizo- gritaba encrespado-

Deuce seguía dando pelea cuando el dios, en un momento de furia, uso sus poderes y lo envolvió en un torbellino de agua,que hizo saltar la espada de sus manos y al grado tal de casi ahogarlo

-Deuce!-grite yo aterrada

-eso no se vale!-gritaron sus amigos

Poseidon sonreía como demonio al ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera, cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo lo solto, mi esposo jalo aire tosiendo y tratando de recuperarse, mas su padre era un maldito guerrero sanguinario y se fue contra el aun estando en el suelo, nuestros gritos lo alertaron rodando hacia el lado contrario, mas las cosas que Poseidón había tirado por el suelo, solo hacían mas difícil la escapatoria, eso lo había planeado desde el principio, mi esposo tropezaba con los objetos en el suelo ya que se encontraba aun mareado por el agua que lo había ahogado, un fuerte golpe le hizo trastabillar y agarrarse de una lámpara que estaba cercana que le ayudo a defenderse de las arremetidas del furioso dios. Yo estaba muerta de miedo, tenia que hacer algo para salvarlo, voltee hacia un costado buscando algún arma con que ayudarle, cuando lo vi brillar.

Era el tridente de Poseidón.

Corri hacia el y lo tome, era demasiado pesado, voltee hacia ellos buscando a mi esposo y le grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Deucey! Tómalo!

Le avente el arma y mi esposo dio dos pasos hacia ella agarrándola en el vuelo con fuerza, le dio vuelta y arremetio hacia su padre golpeándole brutalmente, Poseidon no se espero tal reacción y menos que su hijo pudiese empuñar su propia arma, un segundo impacto en el rostro del dios, lo llevo hacia el piso,Deuce aprovecho y colocando el tridente en el cuello le amenazo

-puedo matarte ahora mismo!-le dijo con furia- mas eso me haría tan despreciable como tu

Poseidon estaba extremadamente sorprendido de la reacción de Deuce, miraba realmente aterrado como su propio tridente estaba a punto de atravesarlo por la garganta, un Dios podía morir si era atacado por su propia arma, aun ante el peligro. El hombre admiro a su hijo y lo hizo sentir realmente orgulloso

-promete-continuo Deuce- que dejaras en paz a mi familia! Que me dejaras tranquilo y que respetaras MI PRIVACIDAD

Poseidon lo miraba fijamente y sonrio

-tienes mi palabra…que eres libre…no me meteré con tu familia e incluso te prometo que tus hijos tendrán una vida larga y feliz

Suspire aliviada al escucharlo, mi esposo había vencido a Poseidon, sus amigos gritaban eufóricos, mientras el alejaba el tridente de su padre

-con eso me conformo-dijo –solo recuerda que si no cumples tu palabra…volveré y acabare lo que empecé-

El hombre se paro ágilmente

-cuando un Dios da su palabra…la da para siempre, no te tocare a ti, a tu mujer o a tus hijos…es la palabra del dios de los mares

Deuce asentia mientras tiraba lejos el tridente, símbolo del poderío de su padre

-te das cuenta…que pudiste blandirlo sin problemas? Llevas mi sangre-observo el soberano de los oceanos

-llevo mas la de Maddie-corrigio el- no me interesa ser una deidad, solo me importa vivir en paz

Y diciendo esto, fue hacia mi, abrazandome y besándome largamente

Poseidon nos miraba sonriendo, volteando luego a nuestros amigos

-wow…necesitan un cuarto de hotel no lo creen?-dijo con sorna

Clawd se encogio de hombros sonriendo

Mi esposo continuaba besándome con pasión mientras yo le abrazaba con fuerza, de nuevo lo tenia a mi ladoy esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir nunca mas

-te amo!-le repetia una y otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos- te amo demasiado! No vuelvas a irte

-jamas me ire de tu lado- me prometio el besándome incansablemente- nunca mas!

El tomaba mis manos y las besaba con devoción cuando me "regaño" en voz baja

-en donde esta su sortija, señora Gorgon?-

Yo sonreí al escucharlo

-en el cajón de mi cómoda, esperando que la vuelva a usar

-llegando a casa, quiero verla en tu mano

-prometido.-le conteste sumisa

Me sentí feliz de volver a tenerlo en mis brazos, Clawd se acerco a nosotros diciendo:

-eh..men..debemos irnos.-

Deuce asintió

-vengan por aquí-pidio Poseidon indicándonos de nuevo la extraña fuente- esto los llevara a su mundo

El hombre manipulaba el misterioso liquido que enseguida apareció en el, el monumento griego de nuestra ciudad

-entren-pidio -

-es seguro?-preguntaba indeciso Deuce aun abrazandome

-te di mi palabra y aunque no confies en mi…por el bien de tus amigos, deberas hacerlo, es la única manera de salir del Olimpo

Todos voltearon y Clawd hablo:

-creo que es seguro

Deuce asintió y uno a uno entraban al liquido como si fuese una puerta mistica, tomaba con fuerza a mi esposo de su mano y me ayudo a entrar primero caminando con cautela,el volteo a ver a su padre por ultima vez y pensaba…que de ser diferentes las cosas, seria interesante llegar a conocerlo.

Atravezamos el umbral llevándonos seguros a casa, Deuce me llevo a mi mansión en donde mi desaparición, había sido motivo de alarma entre mi familia, mamá habiaestado llorando desconsolada y al ver que mi esposo me llevaba sana y salva de nuevo con ellos me habia abrazado con jubilo, mi padre solo se adelanto decidido ante el y le dijo un sincero:

-Gracias-

Mi marido asintió cortésmente, Radames estaba ahí y veía con furia como nosotros, habíamos vuelto ya, a ser una pareja.

Esa tarde mi Deucey la paso a mi lado, mi padre no dejo que me levantara de mi cama, por la "mala experiencia", aunque yo me sentía perfecta, quería que descansara, yo acepte siempre y cuando mi esposo estuviera a mi lado, asi que papá le consiguió ropa, se ducho y cure las heridas de mi niño quedandose conmigo hasta bastante tarde que volvia a su casa,entraba al edificio, se apeo, y leestaba poniendo la alarma a su camioneta cuando las luces del estacionamiento parpadearon

Mala señal-penso el

Oyo unos pasos acercarse y no era otro mas que Poseidón

-otra vez tu?-preguntaba furioso

-calmate!-le pedia el con un gesto de burla- que se me hace que eres diabético, Por todo te enojas

Bufo molesto ante el comentario

-contigo es mejor estar en guardia

-lo se...me lo merezco –contesto el dios sinceramente –solo quiero …que hablemos..sin amenazas ni nada….solo una conversación entre los dos

Deucey le miro desconfiado, pero..tenia curiosidad por saber que deseaba

-ok

-bien-respondio su padre- vayamos a algún lugar, hablar en un estacionamiento es como si te viniera a cobrar algo, es de mala educación –decia en un gesto de burla como diciendo que Jack había hablado con el en ese mismo sitio

Deuce medio sonrio

-ok, te sigo

-podemos ir en mi auto-ofrecio Poseidon mostrando un imponente deportivo

-prefiero ir en mi camioneta-contesto mi esposo subiendo a ella

-como digas-respondio su padre- el que gastara gasolina seras tu

Ambos llegaron a un bar irlandés, el dios estacionaba mientras 3 hermosas mujeres le sonreían, el les regresaba el gesto mientras mi marido le miraba

-que?-preguntaba coqueto Poseidon

-nada!-decia Deuce sonriendo – tu no dejas una para comadre

El hombre rio

-con este buen físico, es mejor gozarlo antes de que se gaste

-eres inmortal

-con mas razón aun!

Mi suegro lucia una chaqueta color beige, camisa Armani a rayas y pantalón de vestir negro, lucia bastante atractivo a las miradas femeninas, y mas, llevando a mi esposo de acompañante, las zorras estaban mirándoles cuando ambos llegaron a la barra del bar

-podrias tener a cualquiera-observo Poseidón a las féminas que veian con mucha atencion a su hijo

-soy casado- dijo Deuce indiferente tomando asiento a lado de su padre

-ah si, ya se..bueno..no te culpo..Cleo es bellísima

-que es lo que querias decirme?

-puedo pedir antes?-pregunto el hombre llamando al cantinero

-no voy a beber! Soy menor de edad-replicaba su hijo molesto

-y quien dijo que voy a comprarte algoa ti?-le regresaba su padre mirándolo extrañado – la bebida es para mi

Cuando el hombre se acerco, Poseidon dijo:

-quiero un escoces en las rocas y una malteada de chocolate para elniño

-no seas imbécil!-reclamo molesto Deuce

-oh pues no que no bebes?-se cruzo de brazos

-deme una soda-pidio mi amor

-que macho-se burlo el dios

-no van a multarme por quedar bien contigo–

-dices que eres muy niño para beber, pero los niños no se casan-dijo mordazmente su padre-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo! Ahora dime, de que querias que hablaramos?

Poseidon se acerco el mani que hay siempre en las barras y comenzó a comer, sin darle la mirada contesto

-en verdad quiero conocerte

Deuce lo observo

-te guste o no-continuo el - eres mi hijo…y deseo saber de ti

-pues vaya manera de demostrarlo-contesto mi esposo cruzándose de brazos

-que esperabas? Que llegara con ositos de peluche en brazos y juguetes diciéndote: hola hijito, soy papá! Tu madre me hubiera pateado!-

-supongo que si, mas las amenazas, darme poderes y esos cambios de humor que tenia se que eran obra tuya, y no es un buen comienzo para conocerme

-tus nuevos poderes te los concedi yo, eres el hijo del dios de los mares, justo es que puedas manipularlos, todos tus medios hermanos lo hicieron, y los cambios de humor, en ocasiones yo entraba en ti cuando estabas en problemas-

-me metiste en mas lios!-reclamo Deuce

-estar en un cuerpo de 17 años no es nada facil y mas uno como el tuyo, dame algo de credito!

-entonces tu besaste a mi mujer?-preguntaba furioso Deuce

-no, fuiste tu!-se defendio el hombre-yo te empuje a hacerlo!

-eso no es verdad!

-el punto es-cambio rapido de tema Poseidon- que solo quiero que me permitas conocerte, esta vez sin engaños y sin problemas

-no ire al Olimpo!

-y quien te pide que vayas? Yo soy el que vivira ahora aqui

Deuce le miro sorprendido

-aqui?

-si

-en la ciudad?

-ni modo que aqui en el bar, Obvio que en la ciudad!

-vamos! Pense que los dioses solo vivian en el Olimpo

-eso es una falacia, acaso has visto a otro dios con mi buen gusto en el vestir?-preguntaba vanidoso

-jamas he visto a otro de los tuyos

-pues te dire que se visten del nabo, terrible y no me hagas hablar de Adonis porque no esta aquí y es de mala educacion mas te dire que su reputacion de el mas hermoso esta bastante sobre estimada

Mi esposo estaba realmente sorprendido de su padre

-pero...porque quieres acercarte a mi?

Poseidon suspiro

-Deuce...se que la jodi realmente con tu madre...mas quiero que sepas, que tu has sido el unico de mis hijos, que realmente me alegre al enterarme de que vivias

-y porque?-quiso saber

El hombre tomo su vaso y bebio primero, despues de unos minutos confeso:

-yo ame mucho a Maddie

Mi esposo le miro atentamente

-ella fue...el gran amor de mi existencia, tuve muchas mujeres, esposa, pero solo tu madre, conquisto mi corazon y fue la unica, que siempre me desprecio, eso es algo que ni con todo mi poder pude cambiar y tampoco pude manejar, aunque me acerque a ella de mil maneras, tu madre siempre me rechazo, anteponiendo su famosa lealtad a Zeus y a Atenea, despreciando mis sentimientos, mis celos me hicieron creer que ella en el fondo, al que amaba era a mi hermano, y cuando me acuso ante el de querer traicionarlo, rompio mi corazon que quise vengarme de sus desplantes, y por eso la tome, tenia que ser mia antes de que Zeus la tuviera, fuimos descubiertos por Atenea y la castigo por el insulto a su templo convirtiendola en lo que son, aunque abogue por ella ante mi estupido hermano, jamas pudimos hacer que Atenea revirtiera el hechizo, era imposible, despues de eso…ya no la volvi a ver, fue oculta por Zeus y con el tiempo supe, que Perseo la habia matado, fue lo mas dificil que he escuchado en mi existencia que mande tormentas a la tierra tragando varias islas y tomando muchas vidas...olvidarme de Maddie ha sido una de las cosas mas dificiles que he hecho, los siglos pasaron y hace poco descubri, por accidente que ella seguia viva, rastree su vida y asi fue, como te encontré,imagina lo que sentí cuando vi, que ella protegia con celo a un niño de 17 años, quien eras? Quien era tu padre? Todas esas preguntas me hice e hice a mi hermano, mas Zeus jamas me las respondio, quiso aun ocultarme la verdad pero ya no era posible, yo tenia que averiguar…si eras o no hijo mio.

Deuce lo escuchaba absorto

-la historia ya la conoces, mande a mis espias a buscarte a Monster High, Y resulto…que si eras mi hijo, eso fue algo que ..aunque no lo creas, me dio una de las pocas alegrías de mi existencia

-pues…vaya forma de demostrarlo – contesto Deuce con sarcasmo bebiendo su soda-

-no soy bueno mostrando mis sentimientos, y la verdad, cada que intento hacerlo o expresarlo con palabras…bueno…lo hecho todo a perder

Mi esposo sonreía para si, era algo que el pensaba de si mismo en un tiempo hacia mi

-te entiendo

-se que es algo tarde para que me veas como un padre…pero...podemos comenzar como amigos, no tuvimos para nada un buen inicio pero…podemos tener una buena continuación

Aunque Deuce es en extremo desconfiado, esta vez, quiso creer que las palabras de su padre, eran sinceras

-de acuerdo- concedio

-de verdad?- preguntaba Poseidon sorprendido

-si… no pierdo nada y prefiero tenerte de amigo que de enemigo…asi que…vale…seamos amigos

El hombre sonrio palmeando la espalda de su hijo

-no te arrepentiras…solo falta que tu madre no me haga una tormenta por esto

-el de las tormentas eres tu-le regreso mi chico- Maddie esta saliendo con un normie ahora y solo eso ocupa su mente

El dios no respondio, solo miraba muy atentamente su vaso como si este le diera las respuestas a las preguntas que tenia en mente

Suspiro profundamente y dijo:

-debe ser muy especial para haberla conquistado, en fin –hizo un ruido con la boca de desapruebo- alla ella, no me importa su vida si no la tuya y no pienso rendirme, quiero que confies en mi y que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees

-no soy muy dado de confiar en las personas, pero...veamos que pasa-contesto mi marido con seguridad

Poseidon se incorporo y sacaba una tarjeta dorada de su cartera, la cual puso en la barra frente a Deucey

-esto es tuyo

-y esto?- le pregunto mi niño

-es tu manutención por los 17 años que pasaste sin un padre, es para ti

-no la necesito

-la ley me obliga

-la ley es para los que vivimos en la tierra-le contesto su hijo con sarcasmo

-y adonde viviré ahora? Las leyes son las mismas en todos lados, eres mi hijo, y debo mantenerte, con esa tarjeta jamas te faltara dinero, puedes comprarte un maldito continente si gustas!

-y yo para que quiero un continente? Si crees que con esto me compraras-reclamaba Deuce furioso

-no es eso! Escucha…A ninguno de mis hijos, en toda mi existencia, le negué manutención, siempre gozaron de todo y vivieron como reyes hasta que les llego la hora de la muerte,…no sere diferente contigo…además…ya te dije que eres especial

-pues no la quiero-la retiro mi esposo- hasta hoy mi madre me ha dado lo que deseo, y cuando me gradue, encontrare un trabajo y podre mantener a mi familia-

-se que Maddie te ha dado todo…mas si en verdad deseas que entre nosotros, haya confianza, por favor…aceptala…tu y Cleo pueden gozarla, ella ya es parte de la familia y es justo que también disfrute de los beneficios de estar casada con un semi dios…no limites ninguno de sus gustos…y sabes bien que tu madre te contabiliza cada dólar que gastas

Mi chico se quedo bastante pensativo, y aunque dudoso, tomo la tarjeta

-bien…pero si es algún truco

-no es ninguno-contesto Poseidón sinceramente –

-de acuerdo-dijo guardándola en su cartera, mi foto estaba en ellay mi suegro la miro:

-dime…hace cuanto estas con Cleo?

Deuce sonrio diciendo:

-prometo contarte nuestra historia en otra ocasión

-prometido?

-si-asintio mi esposo levantándose- debo irme, es tarde y aunque mi madre no este, mañana tengo clases

-antes de que te vayas…acompañame a un lugar

- adonde?-pregunto Deuce

-te conviene seguirme…anda

Su padre pago y ambos salieron del bar

Al dia siguiente, mi chico había ido por mi, bastante tarde

-ya estaba a punto de irme-le regañaba yo peinando mi cabello y mirándome en el espejo desde el asiento de la camioneta, quería verme perfecta ya que Rochelle tenia que ver con sus franceses ojitos , como entraba yo de nuevo a Monster High con mi esposo, aunque de seguro, una tarde antes, ya se había dado cuenta de que estábamos juntos de nuevo porque habíamos puesto la relación en Facebook, mas quería hacerla realmente sufrir

-lo lamento preciosa-me contestaba el bostezando, traía cara de dormido-me acosté algo tarde

-que estabas haciendo?-le pregunte desconfiada

El volteo y me sonrio

-porque siempre piensas que estoy haciendo algo malo?

-con los últimos acontecimientos, me culpas?-le pregunte con sarcasmo

-tienes toda la razón- me concedioponiendo su mano en mis piernas- mas esta vez, fue una noche bastante extraña

Y me conto a detalle lo de Poseidon, lo que habían hablado y que el dios ahora viviría en nuestra ciudad, eso me puso algo nerviosa

-Deucey- le mire asustada

-lo se princesa, mas quiero en verdad, darle una oportunidad, no se…es mejor tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo

-y Maddie lo sabe?

Mi esposo suspiro

-no…no quiero decirle nada aun, ya sabes que entre nosotros, las cosas no están nada bien….y no creo que mejoren

-lastimaras a tu madre si sabe que le ocultaste la presencia de Poseidon aquí

-el dijo que se encargaría de eso

-tu también deberías hablar con ella- aconseje

-lo hare…te lo prometo

Note que había tomado otro camino y no hacia la escuela

-a donde vamos?-pregunte dudosa

-te tengo una sorpresa-sonrio el acelerando mas

Minutos despues, llegamos frente a una bellísima mansión en una muy exclusiva privada, se erguia majestuosa, era de estilo griego, realmente muy hermosa

-wow-dije yo sorprendida- de quien es?

Mi esposo me mostro un juego de llaves

-nuestra

-que?-grite sorprendida-la compraste?

-no, Poseidon nos la obsequio

-a nosotros?-volvi a decir en voz alta, lo se…soy extremadamente gritona

-asi es, el sabe que estamos casados y quiso darnos un regalo de bodas

-pero una mansión?-

-anoche me trajo aquí y me la entrego, creo que esta tomándose muy enserio lo de , resarcir el tiempo perdido

Me quede mega sorprendida, de parte de nuestras familias, siempre habíamos recibido rechazos y malas experiencias, ahora que el padre de mi esposo nos regalara una casa, aun no podía procesarlo bien, la mire y dije:

-no la quiero

el sonrio

-lo sabia

-Deuce…tu me prometiste un hogar,…no un castillo asi…quiero un hogar seguro en donde podamos criar a nuestros hijos libre de problemas, vanidades, en donde podamos enseñarles a ser libres y pelear por sus sueños, he vivido siempre en mansiones y palacios y se que nada tiene que ver con ser un hogar...y yo quiero eso para nuestros niños.

El por respuesta me beso largamente, yo lo abrace, mi corazón suele latir tan apresurado cuando estoy con el, que solo se, que lo amo, mi vida esta ya cifrada en su existencia y luchare para que nuestros mas grandes deseos se hagan realidad

-y lo cumpliré-me prometio el acariciando mi rostro con dulzura- mas buscábamos un lugar en donde pasar algunas noches que…

-podemos utilizarla por mientras-sonrei con picardía- esta misma noche?

-pero por supuesto!-me concedio el abrazandome y volviéndome a besar

-Deucey-pedi suspirando en sus labios-crees...que el año proximo...podriamos empezar a dejarnos de cuidar y...

-eso mismo te iba a pedir yo-me sonrio feliz, ambos queriamos ya, ver a nuestro D.J. Con nosotros.

No se que nos depare el destino, o que tanto tarde en alcanzarnos el futuro, solo se, que cuando ese dia llegamos a la escuela, tomados de la mano, mas de uno nos sonrio,algunos mas murmuraron molestos,y muchos mas nos daban su like a nuestro paso, Spectra nos tomo fotos y la subio con el encabezado: mas fuertes que nunca

Dicen que el pasado no perdona, que el presente juzga y que el futuro olvida, mas mi esposo y yo, queremos hacer de nuestra vida juntos,un camino feliz, sembrado por un amor que rompa barreras, tan fuerte como el mismo tiempo, y tan real, como la vida misma

Y que tenga por titulo

Un amor de leyenda…

Siempre es un placer estar con ustedes, nos veremos pronto.

Cleo de Nile.

**Les agradezco en verdad, la forma en como han apoyado este fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ahora les dejo unas preguntas que yo espero me contesten con toda la sinceridad posible y que no terminen de leer sin contestármelas aunque jamás me hayan dejado antes un comentario:**

**Que les gusto de Poseidón y que no les gusto?**

**Les gustaría verlo en futuros fics?**

**Les gusto la historia?**

**los dioses asi como Zeus los tengo programados para futuros fics eso es si desean volver a ver a Poseidón por aquí.**

**El D&C lo pondré el próximo viernes en la noche como ya es costumbre, búsquenlo a los que puedan leerlo, a los niños les pido: ABSTENGANSE DE LEERLO es una historia para mayores de 18 años o 16 de amplio criterio.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero contar con ustedes dentro de una semana o dos que actualizare mi nuevo fic, AUN NO TIENE NOMBRE, ni siquiera lo he empezado pero creo que en un par de semanas volveré con mas episodios**

**Hasta entonces**

**Les dejo un beso y mi agradecimiento**

**Espero en verdad**

**Que les haya gustado esta historia**

**Su amiga:**

**REY KON**


End file.
